Raising Kate
by theshakedown
Summary: Sequel to "Meeting Lori." - After his wife's death, The Hitman goes through personal and professional successes and tragedies all while raising his feisty and outspoken daughter Kate. - You should read "Meeting Lori" before this.
1. Chapter 1

Bret hustled through Chicago traffic on the highway trying to juggling the car phone and finding the auditorium.

"Yes, Julie I'm here."

"That's good Bret. So you are for sure going to do it this time right?"

He sighed once again, "Yes I will, this time."

"You said that last time and it didn't-"

"Last time was under different circumstances. I wasn't ready but I'm here and I'm already late for this thing. I'll call you when we get to New York."

"K, Love you." Julie said

"Love ya too."

Four years ago, Bret Hart was surely at his lowest point in life. After Lori's death, wrestling became his way of beating his depression. His brother Dean also dying of kidney disease added to his sadness at the fact that they grew extremely apart. Instead of major drug and alcohol additions, he turned to women. To erase his heartbreak, he soon married Julie Smadu and they developed their own family with Jade, Dallas, and Alex with Julie expecting one more. But this didn't stop his infidelity. Despite of this, to Bret, Kate remains his first love. By means of traveling he makes off and on trips to Calvary and Chicago to be there for all of his children's. This was adding a lot of burdens on his forthcoming career.

"Mary," he whispered sneaking through the aisle of the theater.

"Bret you made it!"

He took the seat next to her, "Did I miss her?"

"No you're just in time."

As the lights went down, four tiny figures were rushed on stage, three in the background with one standing in front. Bret eyes widening when he saw this 3'5" girl with black spiral curls and huge greenish hazel eyes adjusting the microphone stand. She nodded for the piano player to start.

"I had it all but I let it slip away. Couldn't see I treated you wrong. Now I wander around feeling down and cold, trying to believe that you're gone." Kate sang with her left hand tapping the beat.

"Love takes time," the three other girls sang.

"To heal when you're hurting so much."

"Couldn't see that I was blind," the three other girls sang.

"To let you go. I can't escape the pain"

"Inside," the three other girls sang.

"Because love takes time. I don't wanna be here. I don't wanna be here alone."

Bret lowered his head, as Kate was the mirror image of Lori on that stage. Mary patted his back knowing what's going through his mind. He looked up when he noticed everyone clasping. Bret stood up and snapped his camera.

Thirty minutes later, children asking for his autograph and pictures encircled Bret.

"Bret! Bret! Can you sign my son's shirt?" a woman asked.

"Sure, sure," Bret said rushing noticing Kate running to Mary in the corner.

"Memow, is he not here again?" Kate moped until Bret scooped her up from behind. "Daddy!!"

"Pussycat, do you really think I would miss you today?"

"Well, my dance one-," Kate slipped before cut off by her grandmother.

"Kate dear." She said sternly.

Bret gave a halfway smile, "Look what I have for you," He gave her a handful for roses causing her to grin.

"Thanks daddy."

"How about I take you ladies out for ice cream?"

When they arrived at Tate's Old Fashioned Ice Cream Shop, Kate's mouth dropped when she saw the long menu. "Wow."

"You can have anything you want," Bret chuckled.

"I'll have a strawberry and vanilla cone," Mary said.

"Chocolate sundae and-" He looked down at Kate and she shrugged her shoulders, "And a vanilla cone with lots for sprinkles."

When they sat at the table, Mary noticed Bret's constant fidgeting. She's seen this once before. "Is everything okay Bret?"

"Everything is great." He said looking down at his ice cream.

"How are Julie and the family?" She asked.

"They are all good."

Kate tugged on his t-shirt, "Sassy J called me,"

"Jade did eh? Maybe you two can finally meet soon." Bret said.

"I think that's a great idea," Mary said. "Perhaps we can do what you've been asking K?"

An enormous smirk flashed on her face, "Can I daddy, can I. Can I live with you?" Kate asked.

Bret shot a confused look and turned to Mary. She winked. "Of course you can!"

"That's great because she's had her things packed all summer." Mary joked.

Reaching in his pocket, "Well I don't have these two plane tickets for nothing."

"Plane!"

Five hours later, Kate was taking aback when they arrived at Madison Square Garden. "Oh my!"

"You know daddy is a wrestler right?" Bret said when he hit the parking lot.

"Wrestlar? What's that?"

"Your grandfather is going to have a field day with you."

Hulk Hogan, Andre the Giant, The Ultimate Warrior, Sgt. Slaughter, "Rowdy" Roddy Piper, "Mean" Gene Okerlund, and Ricky Steamboat all passed by Kate as she yanked onto Bret's pants leg.

"A lady coming through," Bret yelled in the locker room. Every man stopped what he was doing and starred at the person attached to Bret's leg.

"You're kidding me?" Davey Boy Smith stated.

"Kate?" Jimmy said.

She nodded until Jim Neidhart walked out of the shower. "Uncle Jim!"

"I'm your uncle too," Davey said.

Kate turned to him, "Uncle!" Everyone started laughing.

As Bret walked backstage for his match against "Mr. Perfect" Curt Henning for the International Belt at Summerslam, he laughed as he watched Kate dressed in a black Hitman t-shirt with his signature pink shades.

"Pussycat, you excited about tonight?"

"Ya! You will kick some butt!" Kate said slinging her fist in the air.

Stu and Helen Hart walked through the sea of cameras. "Hey kiddo." Stu Hart said.

"Papa!" She ran to him.

"You finally have her Bret?" Helen asked.

"Yes, ma."

"Hello, Stu and Mrs. Helen," Curt Henning said shaking their hand.

"And who is this?" Curt said leaning down to her level.

She cleared her throat, "My name is Kate Hart."

Curt smirked, "Mr. Perfect, nice to meet you pretty lady."

"Oh, your him. Please don't hurt my daddy tonight." Kate showed displeasure.

"You know he's daddy's friend right? He's not going to do anything to really hurt me. You're not going to be scared right?" Bret said picking her up.

"Daddy is going to be ok," Helen, said.

"Can I have a hug for good luck?" She wrapped her petite arms around his neck. Kate unwillingly reached for Helen's hand as they walked to their seats.

As soon as they took their seats, Kate starred at the huge screen as Curt Henning appeared on the screen.

"You are excellent but you are not perfect," Curt said.

"Now when your dad's music plays, you have to stand up and cheer ok?" Stu Hart said.

As Bret's music hit, Kate stood on the chair to get a better look of Bret slapping hands as they walked down the ramp.

"First off is the challenger, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, weighing 234lbs, Bret 'Hitman' Hart!" Howard Finkel said.

"YEAH!" Kate yelled waving her arms trying to get his attention. The bell rang.

"Why is everyone cheering for daddy, papa?" Kate asked Stu when Bret head locked Curt out of the ring.

"Because your dad is a good guy," He said simply.

After a few minutes of the match, Kate started to get the concept. "How does he win?"

"When the man in the white shirt counts the three. Can you count to three?" Helen asked.

"I can count to 13 so I can do that!"

"1-2," Kate shouted until Curt kicked out. "He almost got it."

When Curt gave Bret a big shot in the face and starting kicking him so hard that he rolled out of the ring, Kate covered her eyes. "I can't watch this."

It seemed as if Bret was out of it he hit the sharpshooter when the crowd started chanting, "Let's go Bret! Let's go Bret!" Kate screamed with the fans behind her.

Just then, Kate heard a bell ring and Bret's music play. "Wait, they didn't count?" Kate said.

Grunting and growling, Bret laid as a vegetable in the hotel with ice packs on his bumps and bruises. Kate on the other hand sat on the bed gazing at the gold on Bret's new international championship belt.

After some grunting of her own, she dragged the belt to him, "Here daddy." She said sweetly.

"Thanks pussycat,"

She jumped on his stomach causing him to cringe, "Dad, why do you call me pussycat?"

"Because when you were a baby, you used to purr like a kitten." Bret played wit her hair. "Oh and you liked to play with yawn." Kate giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Da-da-da-d-dy" Kate shivered. "Why is it so cold?"

"It's Canada darling." Bret said opening the door. "Julie we're here!!"

Kate hid behind Bret as Jade, Dallas and Alex all ran towards him for a hug. Julie came up for a kiss, "And who is this hiding behind you?"

"Hi," she shyly stated clinging to her dad.

"Hey there. You must be Kate. This is Dallas, Alex and you know Jade and you can call me Miss Julie if you'd like."

Kate just nodded feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"Why don't you guys show Kate her room?"

"You need help with this," Jade said lifting her suitcase.

"Yes, please." Kate said.

"I like your jacket." Jade said.

"Thanks! You can borrow it."

Bret pulled Julie in for a hug, "I missed you." Julie said.

"Missed you too."

A few minutes later, Bret walks in on Kate jumping on the bed. The room was ultra-pink including posters of him on the wall.

"I love my room," Kate jumped once more before noticing Bret in the doorway. She abruptly stopped and gave a shy smile.

"What do you think your doing?"

Kate sat Indian style on the bed, "Nothing daddy."

"Mhm, right. Now put everything back on the bed."

"Daddy, my mommy sleeps here too?" Kate asked as she helped Bret make the bed.

Bret cleared his throat. The day he had been dreading since Kate's been able to talk.

"No K, your mommy doesn't."

"Ok," Kate simply said placing the pillow on the bed. Bret gave a sigh of relief.

"Where is she then?" Bret sealed his eyes as his heart raced.

_I thought you'd be older before we had this conversation._

"Mommy is with the angels." Julie said walking in the room.

"Oh, angels. Ok, can I go play with sassy J?"

"Of course you can pussycat." As soon as she skipped out of the room, Bret slammed on the bed and covered his face. "I don't know if I can do this Julie."

"Don't be nervous Bret. She'll be fine her."

Bret packed the kids in the car to head over the Hart House.

"Wow, this papa's house?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, it's awesome!" Alex said.

"Where did you learn the word awesome?" Bret asked.

"MTV, duh dad."

"Duh dad." Bret mocked laughing with Julie.

The kids ran inside to greet their cousins, Julie walked to the kitchen with the women, and Bret went to dungeon.

"Hey everyone!" Bret shouted going down the stairs.

"Bret, what's going on?" Wayne said handing him a beer.

"Why thank you," He said to him. "Things are good. Kate is upstairs."

Bruce, Keith, Wayne and Ross all hurried out of the room.

Owen laughed, "Kate is very popular!"

"I know huh? How have you been bro, it's been a while."

He sighed, "Things are rough Bret, no lie. You know Martha is pregnant right?"

Bret patted his back, "Yeah. Julie told me. Congrats, you'll be a great father. You've been a great uncle to my kids that's for sure."

"Yeah, yeah. It's just nerve wrecking. So, how's Kate adjusting so far?"

"I think she likes it but, I don't know. She asked where Lori was today." Bret said with a scene of anxiety.

"Ouch but that's going to happen. Lori would what you to talk to her about it."

Bret slammed his beer on the table, "Well Lori isn't here is she."

"Sorry Bret," Owen paused. "I know talking about her is a tough subject."

Staring out the window, "I wake up every morning, turn next to me and expect to see her there but she isn't. I love Julie, don't get me wrong, but-"

"Boys dinner is ready!" Helen yelled.

"Toby, Brittany, Tory, Harry," Jade took a breather after naming off all of her cousin's to Kate. "This is Jennifer, Kristen but we call her Muffy and Nattie. You got that?"

Kate nodded as five men came into the living room. "I think our long lost niece is in this room, Kate?"

Ascending her tiny palm in the air, she waved. "Hi."

Ross picked her up and lifted her in the air as she giggled, "I'm your uncle Ross and this is your uncle Keith, Bruce, and Wayne."

"Whoa, I have a lot of family." Kate said stretching her head.

Ellie placed her knife on the right side of each plate as Helen walked back in the room. "Everyone should be coming soon. Is everything done?"

"Yes mom. Sit, sit down." Diana said.

"Okay then, fine."

"Hey mom!" Bret said wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey Bret dear. Where's Kate?"

"Grandma!!" Kate said running up to hug her.

"Why hello there. I was just asking about you," Helen sat Kate on her lap.

"Your house is pretty granny." Kate said looking around the full table. "Where's papa?"

"He's on his way. Come sit next to daddy." Bret said.

As everyone laughed and told on the road stories, Smith and Stu walked in the room.

"Sorry I'm late dear," Stu said kissing Helen on the cheek. "Hey kiddos."

"Hey grandpa," Dallas said.

"Now let's eat." Stu sat down at the head of the table surveying his family. "Looks like we had a guest Helen."

"Papa!" Kate whined. "I'm over here!"

After dinner, Kate sneaked down to the dungeon to find Bret. She got chills when she went down the dark stairs with a Popsicle in her hand.

"Daddy…" She whispered.

"Baby, what are you doing down here? Go back upstairs." Bret advised.

"Come on son, let the girl. Come here Kate." Stu signaled her to sit on his lap.

Kate stuck her tongue out her dad; he did the same, while the brothers wrestled on the mat putting each other in different holds.

"Ouch!" Kate covered her eyes but Stu put them down.

"No, no, no. You must learn to deal and respect wrestling Kate." Stu said. "You know how important wrestling is to your family."

Kate mumbled, "Yes papa."

"Good. Maybe one day you'll be a wrestler!" Stu's stated causing everyone to stop.

"Papa, I want to be a superstar!" The boys laughed.

Stu sniggered, "You are very much like your moth-" Bret cleared his throat and gave his father a look.

"Very much like your father."

The sun blared in Kate's face the next morning as she tugs at her clothes.

"Kate Scarlet, keep your jacket on!" Bret said pulling up to the school. For the past two months, Kate has noticed the routine her daddy has with leaving and coming home and even though she doesn't really understand what exactly he's doing. Bret has a pit in his stomach when they get out of the truck and he sees Kate's worried eyes when she looks at all the kids.

"What if these kids don't like me?" Kate said adjusting her uniform.

"Well, there's this thing I do before I go to work everyday that makes me feel better. Wanna know what it is?" Bret said.

"I am Bret Hart and I'm the best there ever is, was and will be. Now you said it."

"I am Bret Hart and I'm the best there ever is, was and will be." Kate said proudly.

Bret smiled, "You've got to say to yourself, I am Kate Hart and I'm the best there ever is, was and will be." Bret slid on her backpack on her shoulder.

"I am Kate Hart, and I'm the best there ever is, was and will be."

"Be strong woman! Julie will be here after school to pick you up, k?"

"Wait, are you leaving?" She sighed again.

"We've talked about this remember, wrestling. Vince McMahon is my boss and he needs me."

"OK, ok." Kate sees Bret pointing at his cheek for a kiss. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too. I told Julie to have you call me after your first day ok."

"Hello there, you must be Kate. I'm Mrs. Williams. I'll be your teacher. You ready to come inside." Kate hugged her dad one more time and he began to tear up on her shoulder.

"We'll take good care of her," Mrs. William's whispered.

Bret got back in the truck and stared out the car window as Kate opened the schoolhouse doors. She blow him a kiss, Bret caught it and drove towards the airport.


	3. Chapter 3

Placing his WWF championship belt in the backseat, Bret trailed Owen's truck to the bar after Summerslam 1994 in a steel cage match. With the current storyline pinning the two brothers against each other, the duo wasn't able to hardly talk to each other out of the ring so that the feud seemed as genuine to the fans. Even though Bret won the match to his younger brother, the feud ironically brought them closer together.

"Hey Julie," Bret said picking up his beeping phone.

"Come here sweetheart, Daddy's on the phone." Julie said sweetly picking up the newest member to the Hart family, Blade.

"How's Blade doing?" Bret asked wishing he could be home with his family.

"Great. He's getting this walking thing down." Julie laughed as she put Blade back in his bed. "Most importantly, how are you doing?"

Bret gave a light groan, "It would be better if I wasn't here. I feel like I'm missing my kids life."

"Hey! You are doing something that's best for your family. Don't feel guilty."

"Ok, ok, ok. What is Kate doing?"

Julie muttered, "Oh god."

The Hitman knew that oh so well. At 7 years old, Kart Scarlet embodied defiance and rebelliousness. The words "why", "what for" and "whatever" have become the most popular words in her vocabulary. Julie was the understanding one while Bret was the stern one. That didn't go so well with his once darling little girl.

"What did she do now?"

"Her and Jade have been fighting like cats and dogs. She's been staying at Ellie's all week. She's only home tonight because she has school tomorrow."

"Get her on the phone," Bret said pulling into the bar parking lot.

Julie walked into Kate's room to see her writing on her notebook at the foot of her bed. "Your father is on the phone."

Kate rolled her eyes and continued writing," Yeah."

Bret chuckled, "Hello to you too."

"Hey dad."

"So, what's been going on with you and Jade?"

Kate stood up and starting pacing around the room, "She borrows my clothes without asking. I just can't stand her!"

"I remember when you two were closest friends." Owen knocked on the windshield signaling for him to come inside.

"People change, obviously." Kate mumbled.

Bret unlocked the doors to let Owen in the car, "You really have to get your temper under control."

"Kate?" Owen whispered to then see his big brother nod.

"Are you listening to what I'm saying?"

"Yah dad." She said obviously not paying attention.

Bret handed the phone to Owen, slammed the car door and got some much-needed fresh air. Kate and Owen had a very special relationship, one that started since they day she was born really. To Kate, Owen was her second father where she was way more open to him than she was her own.

"Is it my favorite niece," Owen said ever so cheerfully.

"She is! Hey Owen. How was your match tonight?"

"It was great even though your dad beat me tonight. I'll get him next time." Owen said eyeing his brother from outside of the car. He was pacing and shouting obscenities.

"Some boys in my class were talking about it the other day. A lot of people talk about you and my dad at school. They say you and daddy are fighting and arguing a lot…..is that true?"

Owen's heart sank a little as her voice was a whisper crying out. He leaned back recollecting moments of his childhood where he would be questioned and sometimes teased by his wrestling family. Rolling down the window, he gestures for Bret to listen in.

"No sweetheart. It's what they call a storyline. It's like a movie script. Your dad and I aren't really fighting. Ok?" Owen said.

"Oh. Ok then. I just don't understand why dad is gone all the time. I also don't understand why people keep telling me I'll understand when I'm older."

"Listen, this crazy world of wrestling keep us away and we hate it K. But your dad is doing it because he loves you. He wants to best for you." Bret reached for the phone.

"Pussycat, we'll talk about this when I get home ok?"

"K, daddy. Love you."

"I love you back."

Walking into bar he could already see the sea of wrestlers goofing around. Bret knew how this evening would turn out. Drinking, some fun and coming home with a lady friend afterwards. He didn't like it but it was all about of the gig. Two days later, Bret walked in upon what was simply World War III.

"YOU ARE CRAZY!" Jade screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Why can't you just put up my jeans after borrowing them!" Lori cried swinging the pants in the air.

Bret ran up the swirl staircase to monitor this fight. Jade and Kate reminded him so much of how him and his brother Bruce used to act together.

"You wear my shirts and stretch them out! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOUR BIG…BIG…BOOBS!"

Kate had enough to leaped onto Jade and pulled on her blonde hair and Jade stretched and crawled to get away. Dallas and Alex walked into the room and just watched for a second then started laughing.

"FIGHT!" They screamed.

When Bret finally got to the room, the two sisters were rolling around on Lori's carpet.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

Jade stood up with a deer caught in the headlights look, "Dad. I thought you weren't going to home until later."

"Well, I came home early the take my great kids out of shopping but it looks like that isn't going to happen." All of them let out a sigh.

"Dallas, what's going on here?"

"See what happened was-" Alex interrupted.

"Shut up Beans," Jade and Kate said.

"Listen dad, I'm WAS oldest and as the wonderful sister I am, I let my younger sibling borrow my clothes. Therefore, I expect the same in return! Kate here is just upset because everyone at school make jokes at her!"

"You little," Kate mumbled reach out of her hair again but Bret got in the middle.

"If your name is not Kate, I want you out of this room."

Jade, Alex and Dallas slowly walked out of the room trying to hear what they were going to talk about. "NOW!"

"Dad, I'm not in the mood for one of your talks, ok."

"And I'm not in the mood for your attitude," Bret said putting her on his lap. "Now what are the kids at school saying?"

Kate put her head down in shame. For weeks, she'd been getting annoying questions about her family.

"Well, first off. People at school say you can't be my dad." She said with her head still down.

Bret shook his head, "Yes we look different. It's because…."

_God, why does it still hurt to mention her name…._

"Because your mother was so beautiful. You got all of her pretty genes!" This made Kate giggled and look at Bret with tears rolling down her face. "But you have my nose and my hair so you got some me in you too."

"Daddy…"

"Yes pussycat," Bret ran his fingers though her curly hair.

"You said my mommy was beautiful but what else was she like," Kate asked. Bret got her off his lap and started to stand up. "No! Whenever I bring up my mom you go away!"

"Listen K. When you are old enough you can ask me all the questions you want about your mom. Until then, I need you to clean up your room before dinner. Ok?"

Kate rolled her eyes, "Fine…"

**A/N : Sorry readers this chapter took so long. I've been busy reading other fanfictions to see how I can improve my writing! Even though this chapter did some to add to the plot, the next few will be must reads.**

**Reviews are welcomed as usual. Until next time, peace&love.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Another chapter guys! But before you read this, I'd like to apologize for a mistake I made in the last chapter. My math has been little flakey so to clear things up in the chapter Kate is nine years old in this chapter. Enjoy!**

"Kate, are you going to come over today? I got the new Janet Jackson album today!" Nattie exclaimed on the phone with her closest cousin.

"I can't. Remember I'm leaving with my dad today to go to New York for a pay per view."

Nattie sighed, "I wish I could go but my mom would never go for that."

"You could gladly take my place. I hate going to these things but it makes him happy. It awkward when girls come up to him proclaiming how 'hot' is it," Kate made a gagging noise.

"EW!" Nattie shouted.

"I know huh? Gag me please. It's weird going to my friend's houses and seeing posters on the wall."

"Maybe you'll finally meet your boyfriend."

Kate laughed as she looked at her Shawn Michaels' poster on the back of her closet.

"He's not my boyfriend Nattie but Shawn Michaels is just a stud."

Nattie laughed on the other end of the line, for the past couple months her and Kate have become extreme Shawn Michaels fans. Of course they'd have to do this behind her father's back.

"Get uncle Davey to buy us shirts again!" Nattie asked.

"Naw, he said he wouldn't do it anymore. He's afraid my dad will find out. I'll sweet talk uncle Owen."

Nattie yelped, "Good idea! He's easy."

"Oh my gosh. Did I tell you that dad is in talks to do like a movie on his life?

Nattie yelped again, "We're going to be in a movie!"

"Kate! Time to go!" Her dad yelled from downstairs.

After eight months of taking a break from wrestling, Bret is to return to take on WWF's up and rising star, Stone Cold Steve Austin. Times were changing in the WWF and Bret was trying his best to adjust to it. Bret's humble message isn't always cheered in this new attitude of wrestling.

On the airplane, Bret watched as Kate cuddled up against his shoulder. Staring at her reminded him of the haunting birthday gift he received a few months earlier.

"_Happy birthday dear daddy. Happy birthday to you," Kate sang to then start clapping with the rest of the family._

"_Thank you! Thank you guys."_

"_Blow out your candles!" Alex said._

_Bret closed his eyes and made his wish. When he opened them he was kicking himself. What a waste of a wish he thought._

"_Time for cake," Julie cut the first piece of cake. "Oldest gets the first piece."_

"_Mailman." Blade said._

_His brother laughed as he ran outside, "I wonder why his first word is mailman."_

"_My magazine is here! Ok, bills, bills, bills, bills and." Everyone looked up when he paused. "Dad, this just has your name on it."_

_Dallas handed it to his father. His heart leaped out of his chest at that handwriting._

"_Bret. Bret. Bret." Julie placed her hand on his shoulder. "You ok?"_

"_Yeah. I'm fine. I'll be right back."_

"_You want me to save you the 'B'?" Julie asked. Bret nodded._

_Walking into his office, his thoughts were going a billion miles per hour. He knew he had one phone number to call._

"_Mary, it's Bret."_

"_Tina! Tina! Bret's on the phone. Happy birthday son-in-law!"_

"_How old is he now? 45." Tina talked loud enough so Bret could him._

_He chuckled, "I'm forty Mary and my birthday has been good but I got something strange in the mail today."_

_There was silence on the other end. "Mary?"_

"_Yes, I'm here Bret. I'm guessing you haven't read it yet. Listen, I'm only doing what I was told to do but I strongly suggest you read it son."_

"_Ok, Mary. I'll have Kate call you later."_

_It seemed like it took him hours to just seal the letter when it only lasted a few seconds. Before reading a word, he pressed the note to his nose. He sniffed and took a sigh of relief._

_**B,**_

_**Happy birthday old man! You are forty years old today. I can't believe it. Now don't be mad at my mom for this. This was all my idea. I just wanted you to know that I hope this doesn't upset you. Hopefully, you haven't erased me completely from your life. I hope you miss me from time to time. I also wish you haven't let yourself go! (But I know you're still very attractive) Deep in my heart I wish that you had let someone else have you precious heart. Kate needs a mother figure in her life. Speaking of, our beautiful little girl. I'm sure she has my rebelliousness and your stubbornness. I'm sure she's trouble. I hope you tell her sweet things about me Bret. Tell her how much her mom loves her, every day ok?**_

_**Tell yourself that to.**_

_**I love you always and forever,**_

_**Lori T. Hart**_

_Bret wiped the tear from his face as he saw Kate in the doorframe. She looked so much like her mother sometimes with those big concerned eyes._

"_Are you okay?" Kate said._

"_I'm fine sweetheart. Lets go have some cake."_

Bret felt something hitting his shoulder as he awoke. "Dad, I think those kids want your autograph."

When they arrived at the hotel, Kate waited in the lobby while she watched her dad sign a hundred more autographs. Even if wrestling wasn't something she was interested in. She sure loved the celebrity aspect of posters, crowds and signing autographs. Kate witnessed a petite blonde woman walking with her father.

"Kate, I want you to meet someone. This is Tammy." Bret said.

"But you can call me Sunny. Bret you didn't tell me your daughter was beautiful."

Kate gave a light smile, "Thank you."

"I'll meet you guys at the arena," He directed towards Tammy. "While I'm at the gym, you're going to be with Sunny, okay pussycat?"

Before taking Tammy's hand, Kate gave her father a hug. When they reached the elevator two other people joined the ladies. Then older man in cowboy boots obviously knew Sunny and he had a boy by his side.

"Hey Dusty. How are you?" Tammy leaned to him flipping her blonde hair and flashing a thousand watt smile. _That must be what flirting looks like._

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the young boy lean forward to catch a glimpse of her but when he saw he'd been caught he quickly moved back.

"I'm doing good just here with my little bro. And who is this?"

"Oh this is Bret's daughter, Kate."

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

"That's our floor." Dusty and Tammy both said.

"What is your room number?" Tammy asked.

"1603. You?"

She pointed to the 1605 plate on the door. "Sunny I'm thirsty."

Dusty could see his brother continuing to look intently at Kate. "Hey! We were just there. Maybe you can show her where it is." His brother just shrugged his shoulders.

Sunny winked at Dusty noticing what he was trying to pull. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Here's two dollars. I'll be right here waiting for you, ok."

Kate just nodded and followed the little boy to the vending machines. As they walked down the hallway, the discomforted from the pair was more than obvious. They finally reached the machines and Kate sent a couple minutes trying to figure out what to get.

"I would get a Dr. Pepper," the boy said.

Kate turned to him with a smirk on her face and pressed the Dr. Pepper button. Reaching for her drink, she wasn't able to get her hand out of the machine. "Ow!" Kate shouted.

"Do I need to get help?" he said flustered.

She shook her head, "No. I can't get it."

5 minutes later, Kate was tired of struggling. "Let me help you." He leaned over and grabbed her arm. "This might hurt a little." Once he twisted her arm and it eased out slowly. Kate traced the cut on her arm with her index fingers as he got her drink out.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." She flipped the lid to have it squirt all over her t-shirt. The duo stood in shock for a second and the busted out in laughter. "Oh my god."

He tried to stop his laughing so he could speak, "It's a good thing your shirt in black."

"I know right?" Kate nodded and started to walk back down the hall.

"So Bret Hart is your dad? I mean, he's like the greatest wrestler of all time."

"He's okay." She said nonchalantly. "So why are you here?"

"Well, my dad was a wrestler and now my brother is. I'm a huge fan. Are you?"

"Only of Shawn Michaels but don't tell my dad!"

"Your secret is safe with me." He stopped when he reached his room. "How old are you?"

"Nine. You?"

"Twelve." He said looking at his feet.

She noticed his uneasiness, "That's cool! Well I guess I'll see you at the show?"

"Yes you can." Kate started to walk away," Wait. I didn't tell you my name. I'm Cody. Cody Runnels."

"Nice to meet you Cody. Catch you later."


	5. Chapter 5

"So have you decided what you're going to do yet?" Owen asked his brother as they started to drive to the arena after their workout.

Bret gave an annoying groan to a question that had been eating at his loyalty. "My heart will always be with the WWF Owen. I know WCW offered me double the money and I thanked Ted and Eric but I turned them down. I'm signing at twenty year deal with Vince today."

"What does the deal consist of? Is it honorable?"

"In about three years when I retire, I'll become almost a first lieutenant where I'll be booking matches. It'll be one and half million per year and a good then lesser amount in the front office job for the 17 years after I retire."

"Well, you know where I stand. I can't imagine coming to work without you there." Owen punched his shoulder. "So where is your mini-me?"

Laughing, "My mini-me is most likely at the arena already. I left her with Sunny." Bret said.

"Oh lord. What a great influence." Owen joked.

Bret instantly turned his head to his little brother with disturbed eyes as he ran a red light and sped through traffic. Arriving at Madison Square Garden, Bret and Owen spent half an hour of talking to their fans before reaching the dressing room.

"Look who is back!" Davey stood up and gave Bret a hug.

"Thanks boys."

"Alright Bret. No bullshit, are you leaving?" Jim asked.

Bret looked down at his feet for a moment, "Of course not!"

The cheer filled the room when Kate and Sunny walked into their locker room.

"Thanks you thank you." Kate took a bow. "It's okay boys. Kate has arrived!"

"Wow, she is surely Bret's kid." Brian Pillman added.

Her father scooped her in his arms for a hug, "How was your day pussycat?"

"Good daddy! Miss Sunny is so much fun! She gave me make up lessons tonight!" Kate said wiggling out of his arms.

"Oh really." Bret's uneasiness caused an empty feeling in his stomach. "Make-up?"

Sunny knew that facial expression. She had obviously crossed the line. "Listen Bret-"

"I have to get ready." Bret went to the showers.

"He's fine. Don't worry about it." Owen advised Sunny.

The steaming water splashed on his red-hot face as he tried to calm himself down.

_Make-up. Really? She's only nine years old. Nine years old, why is she growing up so fast?_

Dressed in his tights and a Hitman tee, Bret and Kate walked into the office of Vince McMahon, who was on the phone.

"Who is this guy?" Kate whispered.

"My boss- Vince, you wanted to see me?" Bret rushed when he put down the phone.

"I sure did. Now who might this be?" Vince walked around his desk and kneeled down to Kate's level.

"My name is Kate."

"Kate…oh! Kate, I've heard a lot about you. Now Bret, have a seat." Vince looked through the load of papers on his desk. "You are here to sign the contract that we agreed on. I am very happy to here you're staying with me. I can't picture you anywhere else. Honestly, I don't think WCW would know what to do with a superstar like yourself."

"Superstar?" Kate mumbled. That word, _superstar,_ meant so much to this wide-eyed dreamer.

Another uneasy feeling popped in his stomach as he signed on the dotted line. "I really don't see myself working anywhere else." Bret and Vince shook hands.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Kate said as they walked out of Vince's office and into catering.

"Go find your uncle's and I'll bring you some food, k?"

"Ok dad."

Passing by all the huge wrestlers was kind of intimidating for the nine year old then she saw him.

"Him," her voice cracked as her heart beat out of her chest. She stood star strucked as he literally bumped into her.

"Oh my. I'm so sorry. What's your name little lady?"

Her jaw dropped, "Uh, hmm, m-my name is Kate….Kate Hart."

"Hart?" He snickered to the man next to him. "Your Bret Hart's little girl eh?"

"Yes, she is Shawn. Come on Kate, let's go." Bret said coldly bumping into Shawn's shoulder. Kate turned around to see Shawn walk away. Her mouth was still open when she got to the Hart table.

"Davey! Davey! Guess who I just saw?" Kate said jumping on his lap. "Shawn Michaels!" She whispered in his ear.

"Oh really?"

"I can't believe what the WWF is becoming because of that Shawn Michaels." Bret stated.

Kate sharply turned towards her father, "What? Why don't you like Shawn?"

"Kate-" Owen said softly.

"Because pussycat…I just don't."

She observed the faces of everyone at the table, "I was wondering if maybe you can ask him to sign a shirt for me daddy."

Jim nearly chocked on his roll, "Oh god."

"No."

"Why not?" She said with an attitude.

Bret slammed his hands on the table, "Because Kate I said so! But I'll gladly sign one of my t-shirts."

Kate got off of Davey's lap, "Well dad, you just aren't Shawn Michaels." She ran away from the table to Sunny who was walking out of catering.

"Don't Bret." Owen held him back from following her. "She's safe with Sunny."

"Sunny!"

"Why hello there. What are you doing wondering around by yourself?"

She put her hands on her hips, "I'm not a kid."

"Oh. I know, I know." Sunny laughed. "Well, I have to get ready for tonight. I know exactly what you can do." Kate noticed the boy she met earlier walking towards them.

"Hey boys!"

"Hey y'all." Dustin said. "Cody was just talking about you Kate." Cody elbowed his older brother.

"Why don't you two explore the arena?" Sunny suggested. "Meet me back here in an hour."

As Sunny and Dustin walked in the direction of the locker rooms, Kate and Cody walk over to the production area.

"So your brother wears make-up?" Kate asked.

Cody chuckled, "It's only his wrestling character. Goldust. It's pretty cool."

"Whoa, there are cameras everyone!" Kate shouted.

"It's pretty exciting once the show starts." Cody said. They sat on a crate by the entrance. "So, what do you like to do for fun?

"Well, I like to sing, dance and hang out with my best friend and cousin Nattie. What about you?"

"Wrestling pretty much. I love it. My dad is kind of pushing me towards the Olympics instead of this.." Cody said. "Do you even think about doing wrestling. Seeing who your dad is and all?"

Kate started to laugh and the idea of her being in the wrestling business. That was far from her dream. "Your funny Code, really funny." She also started to notice a sort of shimmer in his aqua eyes.

His cheeks became a tent of red, "My mom calls me Code."

Deeply sighing, Kate lowered her head thinking she'd just looked silly in front of him. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, no. I like it. I really do." Cody gave a light smirk.

"My dad calls me pussycat," she giggled.

"That's adorable. Can I call you pussycat?"

She felt a nervous fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach as her hands began to sweat and shake like they were in the middle of an earthquake. "Sure you can if you'd like."

"Man, we've been here talking for almost an hour. I really like talking to you!"

"I really like- wait an hour? I should go find my dad." She heard her name screamed from the other side of the hallway. "Shoot."

"Wow, I've never seen a face that red before." Cody snickered.

"Kate Scarlet!" Bret shouted. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick!"

"Dad, I've been sitting right here the whole time with-" She cleared her throat. "With Cody. Cody, this my dad."

Bret knew the expression on Cody's face. It was a mix of panic and fondness. He has a teenage boy once and knows what's going through his mind.

"Hey guys!" Sunny said walking up to them. "Bret, I see you've met Kate's new friend."

"Y-y-yes. Yes I have." Bret stuttered trying to keep his temper under the radar.

"Great! He's Dustin's brother." Sunny added.

"Mm, Mr. Hart. I'm a really big fan of yours." Cody managed to get out of his mouth.

_A fan? Nice cover-up. Now stay away from my daughter._ "Thank you very much. Catch up with me later and I'll gladly sign some stuff. Cody, would you like to see what the sharpshooter feels like!" Bret said.

"Dad!!"

Sunny nervously giggled, "He's just kidding. Bret can I talk to you?"

"She's too young to be talking to boys!" He said as they walked a few inches away from the kids. "I won't allow her to see him without me there. Ok?"

"Sorry. I hate it when he does that. 'Wanna see what the sharpshooter feels like?' I'm really sorry. I'll understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore." Kate said to Cody.

"Bret I really think your overreacting. She is nine years old and he's only twelve."

Cody fiddled with his fingers, "I really like talking to you. I do want us to be friends. We could write to each other and maybe sometimes talk on the phone."

"TWELVE!" Bret screamed.

Her tummy did flipped flops. _He likes me! He likes me! _"That's great. You can get my address and phone number from Sunny."

"Kate lets go now." Bret said grabbing her arm.

"Ok, okay. Bye Code." She waved as they hurried away.

"Bye pussycat." Cody shouted. Bret stopped dead in his tracks. _Pussycat! Pussycat! I call her pussycat. I can't handle this. Not tonight!_

Once the show began, Kate had to sit backstage in the Hart Foundation locker room watching the show from the huge television screen. She watched as her uncles, Owen and Davey lost in their match.

"Dangit! I can't believe they lost." Kate shouted. "Daddy. Are you going to win tonight?"

Bret grinned, "I don't know. You'll see."

"Mm," She sat down in front of him as he stretched. "Will you get hurt really bad tonight?"

"Listen Kate," Bret exhaled noisily. "It will seem like I'm getting hurt really bad but I will be okay. Pinky promise?" He held out his pinky. She shook it with hers.

"I love you dad."

"And I love you back."

The door hurled open, "God. I took that bump really bad." Owen said placing his tag team title on the bench.

"The match was really exciting. But it looked like he really hurt your head when he flipped you over."

"Yeah, he messed up. Steve was looking for you Bret early. You talk to him?"

Bret nodded as he wet his hair. "I love Steve! He is really cool." Kate said.

"I have to finish getting ready. I'll see you after my match ok. Meet me by the entrance way when it's over." He kissed her forehead and walked out.

"It's just me and you kiddo." Owen said. "Let's get some snacks and watch the rest of the show."

"Good idea!"

An hour later, Davey joined Kate and Owen by the time Stone Cold Steve Austin's music hit.

"Steve looks really mean." Kate noted.

"Because he's supposed to be a bad guy." Davey said.

"Daddy's on!"

"I've got my fans here. I've got my fans all around the world waiting for this moment. Now where I sat we are all about to find out right now. Now Stone Cold, I'm not greedy for money. I'm greedy for respect and after tonight, you will respect me!" Bret exclaimed.

Kate clasped her hands as she saw the crowd cheer for her dad.

"Whoa," Kate said slowly as the pyro hit. "I wonder if he's nervous."

"Of course not but I'm sure he has butterflies."

A smile hit her face, "Like when you meet someone new."

Davey and Owen looked at each other. "What do you mean by that?"

"I meet a new friend today."

"Oooo." Owen said. "What's her name?"

"His name is Cody, Cody Runnels."

Davey and Owen looked at each other again, "Oh, I see."

"Even though dad totally embarrassed me."

"Wanna see what the sharpshooter feelings like?" Owen said in Bret's voice.

"As always."

Bret's music stopped and the bell rang. The two men stood face to face in the middle of the ring.

"Davey, what do does fingers mean?" Kate asked as Stone Cold gave Bret the finger.

Davey and Owen chuckled, "It's an adult thing, K."

"OW!" Kate covered her eyes. "Steve is chocking him! He's going to break his neck." Bret tossed out of the ring as Steve taunted the crowd. Austin pulled him by the hair back into the ring.

"Lets go Bret!" The crowd chanted as Bret and Steve get into a fistfight."

"1-2-" Kate said until Austin kicked out.

As Bret as going for a bulldog, Steve threw him sternum first to the turnbuckle. Kate pressed her hands against her chest in anguish. The duo fought into the crowd as Steve went face first into the steel barrier.

"That's a big bump." Davey said as Bret slingshot onto the Spanish announce table. Steve started hitting up underneath the table.

"Oh my god no!" Kate whispered as Austin placed her dad on top of the table and gave him an elbow drop from the top rope.

"Lets go Hitman!" Let's go Hitman!" Austin then flipped off the crowd as they booed him.

"Steve is such a good heel." Owen said.

"He is a really good bad guy too," Kate bobbed her head.

"Ha-ha. That too Kate. That too."

Austin pushed the referee almost getting kicked out of the match. This result in another fistfight, this time Bret wins this time. During the match, Bret was beginning to feel the ring rust. After he put Steve in the pile driver, he covered him for the three count.

"Are you okay?" Bret whispered to him.

"Yeah."

When Bret kicked out of the stunner, the crowd cheered louder. He then did kick out after kick out.

"Ah!! Bret screamed when as he went kidneys first into the ring post. Austin went for the pin. "Kick out," Austin said.

Following a failed sharpshooter attempt, Austin went for a jawbreaker. Then wrapped his hand around Bret's neck for the Million Dollar Dream. Bret struggled to go to the turnbuckle. He leaped to kick the turnbuckle to roll Steve over for a pin.

"Here is your winner, Bret 'The Hitman' Hart!"

"Yay!" Kate said jumping up and down until she heard Vince McMahon at the announce table.

"One on one the Hitman against Shawn Michaels or Sycho Sid at the next pay per view!" Vince said.

"Oh my." Kate shook her head.

"Speaking of Shawn Michaels," Owen said reaching into his bag. "I have a surprise for you!"

He pulled out a t-shirt, "You didn't?" Kate gasped.

"I did." He gave her a black with blue print Heartbreak Hotel T-shirt with an autograph by his face that was on the shirt.

_To Kate, the biggest Heartbreak kid fan,_

_Shawn Michaels._

"AH! Thank you Owen! Thank you thank you!"

"Now you know what this means right?" Davey added.

"Don't tell Bret."

**AN: Readers! This is an extra long chapter. It took me two days to write. I know I don't update quickly but keep a look out for when I do! This story is very complex. I take it very seriously and I've truly invested myself in these characters and I'm trying my best to get all the facts right. I recently purchased Bret's autobiography, **_**Hitman: The Real Life in the Cartoon World of Wrestling**_** (which I suggest you buy for real wrestling fans), so I'm getting a lot of my facts from the book as well. Especially since the next couple chapters are going to be in 1997. And everyone knows what that means. Ha! Some were shocked when I picked Cody to be in this story. Originally, I had the idea of Randy Orton but Randy and Kate wouldn't be close enough in age for it to be realistic. I also thought of Ted Diabase Jr. but I think Cody is the right fit. I mean, those eyes… (:**

**The next couple chapters will be full of drama! Keep reading. Peace&love!**


	6. Chapter 6

For the past year, every Monday, Wednesday and Thursday Kate sat anxiously at her windowsill waiting around for a letter from Cody. With their pen pal relationship and talking on the phone once every two weeks, they have become extremely close. Even though it was eating Bret inside, Cody wasn't technically around Kate for him to be too overprotective. This letter she got today was very important. Today in general was very important. As she sits in her 'Birthday Girl' crown, she sees the mailman drop the mail off at the door. "MAIL!" She screamed running outside.

"Jade, dad, dad, Julie, dad and me!" She said passing out the letters.

"Another letter from the boyfriend," Alex said.

Bret slammed his fist on the table as his wife gave him a stern look. "Good job sweetheart. You got the bug off the table." She kissed his cheek.

Kate just ignored him, "He isn't my boyfriend Beans. Now, let's go upstairs and read!" She squealed as Jade and Alex followed her.

"This is bullshit Julie!" Bret shouted getting up and slamming the chair against the table.

"Bret, listen. You are going to push that girl away by you acting that this. You remember how my father hated that you were three years older than me. It's about the-"

"It's not the same Julie! She's a little girl."

Julie placed her hand on his shoulder, "Look at her. She's very mature for her age. You've raised her well."

"Once again, she is too young to be even talking to a boy! And I'm done with this conversation." Bret said walking into the hallway.

"You are acting like my father Bret."

"I'm acting like _a_ father. I am protecting _my _daughter. And you aren't her mother so please get off my damn back!" He slammed the bedroom door.

"Open it! Open it!" Nattie said over speakerphone.

"Alright. I am now. I'll read it out loud!"

_Kitten,_

"Wait. He calls you kitten?" Jade asked.

Kate giggles, "Dad calls me pussycat ya know. So Code calls me kitten!"

"Aw." The three girls let out a sigh.

_Kitten,_

_Happy birthday! I hope your day is great. Ok, so let me respond to some things you asked me in your last letter. I did see your dad on the Simpsons. It was really funny! Tell him I liked it. And I'm so glad to hear that your dad is staying with WWF even if he has to be a bad guy. Oh and tell your uncle Davey I said thanks for the signed t-shirt. I wore it to school the other day and everyone said it was awesome. I can't wait to meet your brother Dallas either! It sounds like we have a lot in common. If my dates are correct, you should be doing that documentary tomorrow! It's so exciting. You're going to be on TV. Give me a shout out!_

_Well, I know what you're talking about involving your dad getting booed all of a sudden by the fans. I don't' understand it either. My dad keeps saying that the business is going in a different reaction, more edgy. I'm sorry he's been on your case lately. Maybe it's just a phase? Or maybe it's about…us. Speaking of us…._

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Alex shrieked.

"Shut up and let her finish. Go on sis." Jade said.

_Speaking of us, I've been thinking a lot lately. I wish I didn't have to miss you. I've rewritten this letter thousands of times. I'm trying to put how I feel into words but I'm failing miserably. I hope you know the feeling I'm talking about, the feel of being both scared and calm, having butterflies. At the age of 13, I never thought I could feel the way I do. When I tell people about you, they always speak me if you're my girlfriend. And I'd like to be able to say yes. I think you can tell what I'm going about this. I don't want an answer right now. I actually can give you your birthday present now. WCW is going to be in Calgary over the weekend. I asked my dad to tag along. I was thinking maybe I could see you. Talk it over with your parents and call me tonight with an answer. Can't wait to hear from you._

_Happy birthday again,_

_Code_

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" The girls screeched.

"This is so excited K. I can't wait to finally meet him." Nattie said.

"Me too."

"And me too!"

Kate started to sob.

"Is she crying?" Nattie asked.

"What's the matter? This is great."

"No. No. No. It's not great. It's horrible." Kate said throwing the note on the ground.

"Hey what's going on in here?" Julie said walking into Kate's bedroom. Alex handed her the letter.

A couple minutes later, "Oh I see." Julie said. "Look, maybe we can sit your dad down and talk to him about this."

"Like he'll go for that Julie. You know he won't."

She wiped the tears off her face, "After your birthday party, we will sit him down and talk to you. He loves you so he'll do his best to make you happy. It's a week away, that's enough time. Trust me."

Later that afternoon, Kate and her cousin Lindsay stood in the middle of the ring with fake microphones in hand.

"Welcome to the latest edition of KWA, Kids Wrestling Association. We have a wonderful show tonight. Now to sing the national anthem, my cousin, Kate Hart!

"O Canada! Terre de nos aieux, ton front est ceint de fleurones glorieux! Car ton bras sait porter l'epee, Il sait porter la criox!" Kate sang bushing the hair out of her face.

"She knows French," Ross whispered to Bret.

He chuckled, "Yeah, she's been taking lessons."

"Ton histoire est une epopee des plus brillants exploits," Kate smiled when she saw her grandmother with her hand over her heart.

"God keep out land glorious and free! We stand on guard. We stand on guard for thee. O Canada, we stand on guard for thee."

Everyone stood up to clap as this little diva walked out of the ring into her grandfathers' arms. "Good job sweetheart."

"Time to cake!" Ellie shouted turning off the lights after their usual Sunday dinner.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Kate! Happy birthday to you." Everyone sat as Bret sat a white cake with Happy Birthday written in purple icing.

"Blow out the candle!" Blade shouted.

"Make your wish good." Georgia advised.

Kate closed her eyes and wished for the same thing she wished for every year. "Yay!"

"Who wants the piece after Kate's?" Julia asked.

"Auntie Martha, where's Owen?"

"He said he had to run an errand. He wouldn't miss your entire birthday party. He should be here soon."

"Presents! Presents!"

After the normal birthday gifts: money, clothes, cds and books, Kate waited anxious for her father's gift. She's been asking for it all year, a beautiful white baby grand piano. Kate has gone as far as measuring her room to make it a perfect fit.

"Now, I have a little something to say." Bret stated.

"Oh god. Listen, dad. I don't need a speech."

The family's laughter came over the room, "Ok. Ok. We'll get down to business. I think as the amazing father I am. I've picked out the picture gift for my eldest daughter. Bring it in Dallas."

Wrapped in baby blue wrapping paper, Kate opened this medium size box. "Maybe it's a trick." Nattie whispered to her.

"Oooo." The kids said when Kate pulled out a yellow object.

"Wow, you got a cellular phone." Jade said.

A fake smile slapped on her face, "Thanks dad."

"Your funny uncle Bret." Nattie said. "Really where is her real present? The piano."

"Now, Kate and I talked about the piano and her attitude hasn't changed. Until then, no piano but don't worry. Remember what I thought you, if you want something you have to earn it!"

"Dad!" Oje shouted.

"Hey family." He kissed his wife. "Sorry I'm late. I had to get a special something for the birthday girl."

Kate jumped out of her seat, "What is it! What is it?" With an enormous grin on his face, he gestures for everyone to come outside.

"AHHHH!" Kate shrieked as Bret's face began a tint of red. "Thanks you! Thank you! Thank you uncle Owen!"

In the bed of his pick-up was a white baby grand piano. As all the Hart kids, mingled by the piano congratulate their cousin. The others waited for Bret's heated reaction.

"Listen Bro. You don't have to thank me." Owen said without looking at the expression on his face.

"Dad isn't it great!" Kate said.

"Owen, I would had like if you would had discuss this with me first. I wanted her to earn it without having it given to her."

"Why earn it when I can get it for free!" Kate added.

"I'm sorry Bret. I should've asked. I mean, I can always take it back until she earns it."

"WHAT!" Kate shouted. "Are you kidding me? I can't believe this."

Bret let out an aggressive groan, "She can keep it. I don't want her hating me forever. Now, let's get this in your room."

After two hours of manhandling the piano up the stairs and fitted perfectly in her room, Kate sat by her new piano trying to find the right words to say to her dad.

"Kate, you ready?" Julie asked. Kate just shrugged her shoulders and walked slowly down the stairs.

"Now don't act like you've already lost! Be happy." Julie said before walking into the living where Bret was watching TV.

"Hey daddy!" Kate jumped on his lap.

"Why hello there pussycat." Bret noticed the expression on Julie's face. "What's going on?"

"Well, you know Cody right?"

Bret acted like he wasn't paying attention and focused on the TV. "Yeah. I do. Why?"

"See, his dad is in WCW and they are going to come to Calgary over the weekend and-" She was cut off.

After lifting her off of his lap, he turned off the TV. "No. I'm going to bed."

"Bret, wait. Don't be stubborn. You know the kid. He's a sweet boy and you also are friends with his brother and you know his father. What's the big deal if he comes over for dinner."

"How old is he now? 16 or 17." He said trying to watch the tears foam up in his daughter's eyes. He knew he get sucked in then. "I'm going to go to bed and think about this because I'm done with it for now."

Kate ran into Julie's arms as they watched him grouchily leave the room, "All we ask if that you sleep on it."

"This is fucking bullshit." He whispered.

Wiping her tears with her t-shirt, she cuddled up to Julie's shoulder. "Listen, the hard part is over. He'll come around. Now, go call him…on your new cell phone!"

"Thanks Julie."

"Hi, Mrs. Runnels. Is Cody there? He is. Thanks."

"Kitten! Happy birthday. You get my letter? What's the answer? Whoa, what number are you calling me from?"

Kate smiled at his talkative nature, "Thanks. Yes I did. I got a cell phone for my birthday and he said he'd sleep on it which in dad terms means no."

Cody heavily groaned on the other end of the line, "This sucks. I mean I want to see you."

"I want to see you too but what my dad says goes. I just know if my mom were around, she'd let you. I can feel it."

"Hey Cody. I'm tired. I'll call you tomorrow with the final answer."

Bret walked away from his daughter's door after overhearing her conversation. _I just know if my mom were around, she'd let you. I can feel it._

"Kate, are you asleep?" Bret whispered.

"No dad. I'm up." She sat up in her bed.

"Listen, I know lately I've been on your case. I'm going through a lot especially with seeing my little girl growing up faster than I can count. You're my pussycat." He wiped the hair out of her face. "If this Cody kid means a lot to you then I want to make you happy because I think if your mom was here, she'd approve."

Kate's face lit up, "She would. I knew it! Dad, Cody is a really sweet boy. He reminds me a lot of you."

"If that's the case, then he must be pretty amazing. Now go to sleep. You have piano lessons tomorrow."

**AN: Looks like Bret is finally coming to his senses because I know some of you were angry about how he's been acting toward the Cody situation. Now this is going to be the last chapter for a while. I want to make sure my facts are straight. In the mean time, I need major feedback! Peace&love.**


	7. Chapter 7

Bret, Dallas, Blade and his brother Ross waited in the living room their guest to arrive. Just because he allowed Kate to see Cody, didn't mean he had to like it. For the pass three hours, every female in the house was prancing around getting Kate ready.

The doorbell rang. "Dallas get the door."

In walks a very tall and lanky boy who looks as if he was about to pass out. "Hello, Mr. Hart." Cody managed to say.

"Well, hello Cody, long time no see. Have a seat. You've met my son Dallas, this is Blade and this is my brother Ross."

"Hello. My dad wanted me to tell you hello." His voice cracked as his face turned red.

"Tell him the same. Your father is a good man. Kate! Get down here." Bret shouted.

Julie, Jade and Alex ran down the stairs to the living room.

"You must be Cody," Julie said sweetly. "These are Kate's sisters, Jade and Beans here. Kate should be down here in a little bit. Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, yes please!" Cody rushed. Anything to get out of the pressure cooker of being around Bret he taught.

Bret turned to his brother, "What do you think?"

"He sure looks like the American Dream I'll tell you that much." Ross joked.

"No. He doesn't look safe does he?"

Ross rolled his eyes, "Just accept the fact that no one is going to be good enough for your daughters. Especially Kate, it's obviously she is your favorite."

"I can't go down there," Kate cried trying to balance the phone on her ear.

"Yes you can! Girl, you know you're my best friend and I love you but your acting stupid! You've been waiting for this." Nattie told her.

"I wish you weren't living in stupid Florida. You always know what to say. K, I'm going down there. I'll call you when tonight!"

Walking down the swirl staircases wearing a yellow sundress and white flip-flops, her uncle Ross was the first to catch sight of her. "Come in here pumpkin." He said.

"As my mother would say 'Dawling, you look beautiful.'"

Bret analyzed how grown up she looked. Her frizzy curly hair was now full straighten with bangs and she was wearing make-up. "Go change, now." Bret said.

She put her hands on her hips, "Why? I like this dress."

"Kate, I said-"

"Hi." As soon as she heard that voice, her heart was beating so fast it felt like she couldn't catch her breath.

"Hey!"

"Well, now that everyone has met. Let's go to the park."

Bret started to stand up, "Yep, lets go."

"No, no, sweetheart. You have to get packed for Raw tomorrow. I'll take them." Julie kissed him goodbye.

"Jules." Bret mumbled.

She gave him an 'I can handle it' look as she gathered up the children and walked towards the park.

After a game of tag, Cody finally got the nerves to sit down and talk to Kate. Sweat stinged his eyes as it dripped down his face and the butterflies hummed around in his stomach giving him a sick feeling.

"So, I can't believe I'm actually here." He admitted.

"I can't either. My dad can be cool sometimes."

Cody noticed three tunnels over at the corner of the park._ Perfect, he thought._ "Race you to the tunnels." He yelled before sprinting over there. He ran in the middle tunnel and Kate soon followed. Following a mix of giggling and catching their breaths, the awkwardness began. Cody reached down and intertwined his fingers with hers. This time it wasn't butterflies, more like eagles flapping their wings in her stomach.

"Kitten," he whispered. "You know it's going to happen sometime right?"

Shaking her head, "Nattie told me this would happen. I'm just nervous."

"Don't be. It'll be okay."

He got close enough to her that their foreheads touched and they stared into each other eyes. Kate then gave a nervous squeal, he moved away.

"Did I do something wrong?" Cody asked. He didn't want to do anything to ruin the few hours they had together, alone.

"No, no. Your fine. It's my nerves."

Cody brushed her bangs out of her face, "Trust me." He cupped her cheek into his hand and pulled her close. She could feel his every breath. He moved in and their lips touched. Pulling back, he stared at her for a moment to see if she was okay. When she just smiled, he moved in again and held her every closer. He opened his mouth so she did the same. A couple seconds later, they pulled apart.

"Wow." Kate whispered.

Cody laughed, "Your so silly."

Feeling embarrassed, she turned around quickly staring outside. "Sorry."

"No need to be sorry. I really like you Kate." He grabbed her hand again. "I'd like you to be my girlfriend."

Turning with a smile, she nodded and he moved in for a quick kiss.

"Julie is probably looking for us." Cody said.

"Yeah we better go."

"Bret! Get down here." Ross yelled.

"What? What?" Ross pointed at what was happening outside. Kate and Cody were holding hands.

Groaning, he just walked away from the windowsill. "All I need to do is get pass dinner."

"The food are awesome Mrs. Hart." Cody exclaimed.

"Cody are you sure you don't want to stay for ice cream?" Julie asked.

"I'm sure, Mrs. Hart. I have to get back to the arena. My dad's car should be coming by soon."

Bret sighed, "It's so sad that you're leaving us." Julie hit him in the stomach.

Honks came from outside. Everyone hugged their guest goodbye as him and Kate walked out of the door. Bret nonchalantly made his way to the windowsill to watch.

"Bret Hart, what do you think your doing?"

"Jules, I have to make sure he doesn't try anything."

She tried to pull him away but he just pulled her into his lap to watch.

"I'm so glad you were able to come." Kate confessed reaching for his hand.

"Me too." Cody pulled her close and prepared to kiss her until he saw four eyes on them. "Gosh, your dad and Julie are watching us.

An angry Kate quickly turned around and signaled for them to leave. "We've been busted." Julie said laughing. Once they seemed to be gone, Kate got on her tippy toes and kissed Cody goodbye.

"Bye kitten."

"Bye Code."

For the next few months, Bret has been battling behind the scenes of the WWF. Himself and Shawn Michaels in the ring rivalry was becoming out of the ring as well. After numerous catfights in the locker rooms and verbal attacks, Bret had it. To add, his Canada vs. American storyline was tearing him apart. He hated having his young fans come up to hit begging him to become a good guy again. With Paul Jay and the camera crew behind him, when he entered the building for another edition of Monday Night Raw. He was headed to the locker room until he was summon into Vince's office for a private meeting.

"Your letting me go?" Bret shouted when Vince McMahon informed him that he was pulling out of their twenty-year contact.

"I have no problem if you want to see if WCW will make you that same offer as before." Vince convinced him. "If you leave now, you'll actually be doing me a favor due to the fact that I'm letting a lot of wrestling go. Because of your loyalty, I wanted you to know first so you can contact WCW before the herd does."

Bret sat stunned, not even having an idea of what to say.

"You don't even have to drop the belt if you don't want to. You hold all the cards Bret. I can help you come up with a good deal with WCW if you'd like."

Instead of replying, Bret simply walked out of his office. He kept mum for the rest of Raw. He didn't even tell Owen that night. He was too much in shock. After the dreadful night was over, he finally confided to his brother on their drive to the next event.

"Are you going to sue him?" Owen asked.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Owen. I have a feeling I'm going to end up being screwed in the end and hating everything about the business."

That weekend, after a successful meeting with Eric Bischoff, Bret finally came home. It was too early for anyone to be up so Bret slipped into some comfortable pants and wrapped his arms around Julie who was lying in the bed. She opened one eye, "Bret?" He simply kissed her gently.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?"

A frown appeared on his face, "Vince let me go. He said I'd be doing him a favor. He said that he can't financial compete with Ted Tuner."

Julie sat up in the bed, "I so call bullshit. That man, came in our house, sat in our dining room and begged you to stay with him. Now this all of a sudden."

"But I had a meeting with Eric. He said I could get my old deal back. But I don't want to leave, Jules. I just don't." He cuddled up to her shoulder.

"It's alright. We'll call Vince and see if you guys can work out something."

"And then, there is that chickenshit Shawn Michaels. I was man enough to tell him that if Vince wanted me to lose the title to him that I would expect it. I also said that I was willing to work with him in a professional manner to put on a good yet non-danger match. You know what this bastard said to me? I appreciate that, but I want you to know that I'm not willing to do the same thing for you. Then he walked out of the room."

"Bret." Julie said knowing that he was about to blow his lid any moment now.

"Listen Julie. He should disrespect for not only myself but also the transition of the ring. I am not dropping the belt to him. I refuse."

Before falling to sleep, Bret and Julie discussed some more options. When Bret got him, he had a phone call from Eric. He offered him a 2.5 million dollars a year with anything else he wanted. Yet, he just had a hard time expecting it. He wanted Vince McMahon to persuade him to stay.

"Talk me into staying." Bret bluntly replied as soon as Vince answered the phone.

Instead of a prolonged storyline, Vince replied with a win/loss pattern between him a Shawn for a few weeks in different matches and then have a final match on Raw a month later. This is not what Bret wanted to hear.

"You're kidding me right?" He said. "I thought you came up with something to make me stay!"

Vince chuckled, "I don't know then. You tell me what we should do with the Hitman character."

Bret taught hardly about this. They business had him back in a corner. He turned against his American fans and was a heel yet they gave the top heel spot to Shawn Michaels. "I don't even know what to do with me."

After they hung out, Bret looked at his fax machine to see the WCW contract come in. He spent an hour staring at it, alone in the dark with tears developing in his eyes.

"Dad," Kate mumbled rubbing her eye as she walked over the him.

"Pussycat, what are you doing up. It's passed midnight." Bret said trying to cover his face.

Kate moved his hands away, "Why are you crying?" She turned on his desk lamp. "You are crying. What's the matter?"

"It's a long story."

She yawned, "I have time!"

Bret continued to his 30-minute story, "So basically, it's rather stay with the WWF and be nothing or leave everything and start over with the WCW."

"Wow." Kate eyes were wide open in shock. "Vince McMahon is a jerk and I don't think I like Shawn Michaels anymore. I think you should sign this." She pointed to the WCW contact.

A cheery smile flashed on her face, "What K?"

"If you go with WCW, I can see Cody all the time!" She said then realizing that maybe not the right time. "But of course I'll spend most of my time with you daddy."

Bret laughed, "Thanks. So you think I should sign this." Kate simply nodded her head.

He signed, put it in the fax machine and dialed the number. He had trouble pushing the send bottom.

"Dad, do you need me to press it?"

"No. I think I got it." He did it. In minutes, him and Kate watched as his 14 year WWF career was faxed before their eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

For the next month, Bret and Vince went back and forth on the outcome of his last match at Survivor Series. Bret out right refused to put over Shawn Michaels after everything he has done and Vince didn't want him to have the title on WCW. Kate was the only Hart kid that truly understood what was going on. She was worried sick about how her father had been acting so she begged for him to let her tag along to Raw, the night before Survivor Series.

Kate heard the words, "I'm going to miss you." A million times that day. She realized then that her dad wasn't leaving his friends but she was too. Her uncles: Davey, Jim and Owen, Sunny and Steve were people she'd drawn close to over the years. After leaving catering to bring water bottles for the boys in the locker room, she spotted her former idol, Shawn Michaels with his partner Hunter. To her disbelief, he actually came up and talked to her.

"Why hello there Miss Kate. You should have grown since the last time I saw you." Shawn said.

"If you would excuse Mr. Michaels." Kate said politely walking around them.

Shawn and Hunter looked at each other, "Whoa, whoa. Mr. Michaels. What ever happened to Shawn, my biggest fan." He took the water bottles out of her hands. "Let me help you with that."

"You know Mr.….Shawn, I am not a little kid and I do know what's going on. Now, be honest. You wouldn't trick my dad would you." Kate asked once they reached the Hart Foundation locker room.

"Listen, Kate. I would never ever do that. I don't lie to my fans."

"Pinky promise?" She held out her finger and he grabbed it. The door flung over.

"What the hell is going on here?" Bret said looking down at Kate.

Kate took the water bottles from Shawn, "Nothing dad." She walked into the locker room and handed out water.

"Shawn I strongly suggest you stay away from my daughter."

Shawn smirked, "Hey, she's a Heartbreak kid fan. What can I say?"

Bret slammed the door in his face. While watching Raw from backstage, Kate noticed the signs that the plans were holding.

"Dad!" She shouted.

"What K?"

"Look at those signs. They said 'Bret sold out.'"

Vince had leaked that he was leaving to go to WCW. He just shrugged his shoulder. He wished they knew the truth. The truth of them pushing him out of the company. Before his six-man tag match, Bret wanted to talk to the referee, his good friend Earl Hebner, for tomorrows match.

"Earl, I have a real bad feeling about tomorrow night. I think they might try to fuck me over and-"

He cut him off with tears in his eyes, "I swear on my kids lives I will have nothing to do with it. I'll quit before I do anything like that. Bret, I swear."

The two men shook hands, "I wanted you to be in his match because I trust you to watch my back. If anything does go on, I want to know about it and then I'll handle it from there."

During this match, Bret got extremely distracted by the "You sold out" chants. He rushed through the match and rushed to the locker. Bret felt tormented around what might happened on the next night. He had another sleepless night. The next day, Julie and the rest of the clan met them at the hotel in Montreal. On the drive to the arena the mood was more than tense. Kate decided to have fun with the camera crew who were still doing taping for the documentary.

"Are you filming this?" She asked the director Paul. He nodded.

"Ok. Now, if you watching this. My dad and I are going to give you a little show. Julie hit the music."

Kate did a dramatic hair-flip toward the camera, "They say we're young and we don't know. We won't find out until we grow."

Bret chuckled, "Well I don't know if all that's true cause you got me and baby I go you. Babe."

"I got you babe. I got you babe." The two swayed left to right.

"I got flowers in the spring. I got you to wear my ring," Bret pointed at the promise ring on her right hand.

"And when I'm sad, you're a clown. And if I get scared, you're always around!" She played with his hair. "So let them say your hair's too long cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong."

"Then put your little hand in mine," Bret grabbed her hand. "There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb. Babe"

"I got you babe. I got you babe." The two swayed right to left.

They turned and face each other, "I got you to hold my hand."

"I got you to understand."

"I got you to walk with me."

"I got you to talk with me."

"I got you to kiss goodnight."

"I got you to hold me tight."

"I got you, I won't let go."

"I got you to love me so!"

They rubbed noses, "I got…..you babe!" They busted out with laughter and so did everyone else in the car but little Blade.

"God. I hate that song." He mumbled.

When they arrived at the arena, it was one sad goodbye after another. Then all of a sudden Jade saw Vince coming their way to talk to them.

"Kate look." She said, lowering her voice.

"Ooo. I'm going to rip him a new-" Bret covered her mouth.

"Hello Vince. You remember my wife Julie." He smiled and joked with Julie and the kids before calling Bret into his office. Kate lightly pointed at the hidden mic underneath his shirt. He just winked.

"Sunny!" Kate screamed. She ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hello darling. How are you guys?" Sunny said to Alex and Kate.

"Hey." Julie said walking up with Dallas.

"Jules. I'm going to miss you guys. I didn't know anything about him going to WCW until yesterday."

Kate yanked on her dress, "You'll keep in touch right?"

"Of course."

"I have to get ready for tonight but I'll catch you later." Sunny walked toward the dressing room.

"Julie." Bret said.

"Hey. What did he say?"

"Vince said I could leave however I wanted too. He's going to end with a disqualification."

"Daddy, you are going keep the belt?" Kate asked.

"You got it. Want to help me lace my boots?" He asked her.

Kate watched as Bret ran over what was going to happen to Shawn, Jim and the boys and members of the clique. She'd heard it a million times. It was going to end up in a big brawl.

"Kate, you better go to your seat now. I'll have someone show you wear."

She dropped her lower lip, "But I liked being backstage with you."

"I know, but it'll be over soon." He reached out for a hug. He didn't get one. "Come on pussycat. This is a big night for me. I'm nervous for once. I don't need my favorite girl mad at me."

"Can we go out for ice cream afterwards?"

"Promise."

When Shawn's music hit as the Montreal crowd excessively booed him, Bret paced around backstage. He watched in disgust as he humped the Canadian flag.

"My father is watching this," Bret mumbled.

Jim, Davey, Owen and Bret walked to the curtain but Hunter wasn't where he was supposed to be for the run in. His enthusiasm and hesitation ran through his spin as the Hitman music hit. The match went as planned some in the ring some out in the crowd. Kate sat in the front row clawing at the rubber on the railing.

"Nervous?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. Something just doesn't feel right." Kate waited and waited for Shawn to put her dad into the sharpshooter. That meant it was over. That meant they could have ice cream and go home. Finally it happened.

When Shawn turned Bret over on his stomach for the finish, out of the corner of his eye he turned Vince screaming.

"Ring the bell! Ring the fucking bell!"

Bret frantically reached for Shawn's leg but the bell rang. He felt all the blood soak out of him. _I let down everyone. He thought._ He watched as Shawn snatched his belt and ran back to the locker room acting like as if he was as confused as everyone else in the arena. Bret leaned over the top rope and spit in Vince's face, right between the eyes.

"Bullshit! Bullshit" The crowd shouted.

"They are going to tear this place apart." Julie whispered.

When Bret laid eyes on his family in the front row, he tried to keep some composure. But when he took a glimpse of the tears falling down Kate's cheek. He couldn't hold back his emotions. The eyes began to get wet.

"Don't you dare cry!" He mouthed. Bret traced WCW in the air so that the cameras could get a view of that. His family of Owen, Jim and Davey joined him in the ring to give support.

"You don't look bad for this, they do!" Owen yelled.

Kate tried to jump over the barricade but Jim signaled for them to start to head backstage. Bret's lower lip began to tremble. He looked on to the crowd. He witnessed all the gloomy faces, the Hitman t-shirts and signs. Thinking he was about to snap, he jumped out of the ring and decided to tear the place apart. He smashed the announce table and everything on it. Having to be escorted by security, he was met by his family. Kate jumped into his arms and cried on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry daddy. Shawn promised. Shawn promised." She whimpered.

"It's ok." Bret tried to put her down but she attached herself to him.

"No. I'm not leaving you! I don't want anything bad to happen."

In his state of mind, he allowed it and headed towards Vince's office. "Go to Owen for a second." Bret passed her to him and then kicked his steel door. After a few tries he gave up.

"What happened?" Julie said with Blade in her arms.

"That piece of shit locked himself in his office." He yelled walking to the locker room. Julie stayed outside with the rest of the kids as Kate glued herself to Bret once more. The camera crew sneaked into the locker room to continue taping.

He threw his bag against the wall and saw Shawn in the corner. Shawn turned away when he saw Kate's soaked eyes.

"Shawn, you weren't in on that?"

"So help me God, I didn't know anything about it. I had nothing to do with it."

"Liar." Kate mumbled staring into the camera.

Bret wanted so badly to shred Shawn up right there but he didn't want to do that in front of Kate. A sea of wrestlers entered the locker room then.

"Go check on Julie Kate." Bret asked.

As soon as he heard the door slam, he said, "If they can do this to me, they can do this is anyone. Remember that!"

Julie was in the hallway eyeballing Hunter and the rest of the guys outside. "So did you guys all a meeting this afternoon about this."

"I have no idea-" Hunter said.

"Don't give me that shit. You knew. You all knew."

"I know your upset but I had nothing to do with it. I had no idea."

She pointed at them, "Damn right I'm upset. I'm sure you guys will go back to the hotel and have a few beers and a few laughs."

Owen grabbed Julie and the kids and walked away from them. Kate made a detour make into the locker room. She saw Shawn with his head in his palms sniffing. She stood in front of him. "You lied to me." She said softly.

"Listen-" Shawn reached for her.

Kate walked back and into the locker room. She sat on the bench next to Davey.

"You shouldn't be in here sweetheart." He said.

"No. Daddy said I could. He needs me with him!" Davey gave her a tissue to blow her nose. She saw one of his dad's friends Mark walk into the room trying to wipe off his eyeliner. "I'm going to go find Vince so we can explain himself." He shouted.

"I'm going to take a shower." He whispered to Kate. Moments later, Vince stepped front in the locker room. The room turned silent. Kate quickly went to another bench on the other side of the room and curled up, not wanting to be seen.

"He says he wants to talk to you." Davey yelled to the shower.

"Tell Vince to get the hell out of her before he gets hurt."

Vince said he was staying and wanted to talk to Bret. Soon Bret walked into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Let's get everyone out of here." One of Vince' bodyguards said.

Owen was about to grab Kate and leave but Davey took his arm. "We aren't going anywhere."

"Shouldn't the child at least leave the room?" Vince said pointed at Kate.

"You know what, you are-" Kate started to say walking to Vince.

"First off, my daughter is none of your fucking business. Second off, I want her to get a birds eye view on what a liar, cheater and a bullshitter is."

"This is the first time I've ever lied to my talent." Vince admitted.

Bret chuckled, "Who are you kidding, you lying piece of shit!" With his boys on his left, Bret sat next to his daughter.

"You told me I could leave any way I wanted. That I was doing you a favor. That you appreciated everything I ever did. That for everything I've done there was no reason for any problems. You've told me nothing but lies all week, all fucking year! Bret peacefully said. "But if you're still here when I'm finished getting dressed, looks as if I won't have any choice but to punch you out."

"I helped you get a good deal with Tuner and-" Bret cut him off.

"I took a lesser deal from you because I WANTED to stay loyal to you. After fourteen years, you just couldn't let me leave with my head up high." Bret finished lacing his boot. Minus his shirt, he was dressed.

"If this is how you want it." Bret stood up.

Kate put her hand over her eyes but let two fingers apart so she could peek. She saw Vince stick out his chest and walked right into her father's fist. He punched him so hard that Vince actually went in the air and collapse on his ankle. For a few seconds, they watched, as Vince lay unconscious.

"Get him out!" Bret shouted pulling Kate onto his lap. Instead, his posse sat him on the bench in front of them trying to wake him up. "Get him the fuck out right now before I finish him!" They dragged him through the back door.

"Oh my god. Daddy your hand." Kate shouted.

"Looks like it might be broken." Bret said.

The dressing room was no quiet. "Would this be a bad time to ask if we are still getting ice cream?" Jim, Mark, Owen, Bret and Owen all burst out laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a year since that fatal night in Montreal. Bret was now away from the WWF but that doesn't mean his life was all roses. His career and personal life was falling apart. It was a summer Calgary morning Julie and Bret had another heated fight.

For the past two hours, the eleven-year-old Kate read over the lines for her audition tomorrow for the production of _Cinderella. _This would be her first time she'd ever performed in front of a crowd that wasn't her family.

"I'm as mild and as meek as a mouse. When I hear a common, I obey. But I know of a spot in my house where no one can stand in my way."

"In my own little corner in my own little chair, I can be whatever I want to be. On the wings-"

"Kids! Get down here." Julie yelled.

Alex sighed as they walked somberly down the stairs, "Here we go again."

"Your father and I have been talking and we've decided to get a divorce. Now you kids need to pick who you were to live with." Julie demanded.

Rolling his eyes, "Listen. We've been through this."

"I'm going with dad!" Blade cried.

Bret couldn't take it anymore, seeing his family in pain. He kissed his son on the top of his head and sent to the indoor pool arena.

"I can't believe this!" Kate yelled running to her room.

Tears adsorbed on her pillowcase. For years, she'd heard her dad sob over the nasty thing they'd fight about. She even heard her say that he need to get over what happen that night a year ago in Montreal. They fought over the kids, his career, and money. Kate on many occasions would try to match things up, telling Bret that Julie didn't mean the cruel thing she said. Kate was terrified that she would lose the only mother figure in her life seeing that she didn't know anything about her own. Imagining that they should ship her back to her grandmothers, she got out of bed, wiped her tears and looked for her suitcase.

After doing a couple laps in the pool, he wondered aimlessly through the house attempting to collect his thought. With WCW he was home a lot more, which made him realize how much him and Julie had drifted apart over the last eighteen years of him saying, "I'll be home tomorrow." Frankly, the time he spent at home he missed his old friends and the tours with the WWF. Bret wouldn't admit he was going through a depression but sadness had definitely taken over her life. He was wounded, helpless and entirely changed. Up the winding stairs he went to find the single happiness in his life.

"Pussycat, why are you packing?" Bret asked.

She looked up from her suitcase with her lips quivering. "You are going to ship me back to Memow's. I might as well start packing now."

"You kidding me? You're my partner in crime. Kate, I want to stay here with me." He sat on the bed.

"But what about everyone-"

"Jade, Dallas, Beans and Blade are staying with their mother and you are going to stay with yours."

Kate's eyes widen, "What?"

"Me silly! I'm your mom. You and I are going to stick together. Now let's go to the park."

Two months later, the two of them moved into a old stone ranch house set in the west end of Calgary, overlooking the Rocky Mountains. It took them that long to not only pack everything but to say goodbye. Yet, Kate loved the idea of having her dad all to herself.

"Code, this place is gorgeous. You can see the mountain from my bedroom window. Whenever you come visit me!"

He sighed, "Hopefully soon. I miss you kitten. Our dad's work together so we should see each other all the time!"

"I know but with opening night in a few weeks so I can't miss school. If it makes you feel better, I miss you too. Dang, my dad is calling me. I'll call you back later. Bye!"

She switched over to the other line, "Hello."

"Hey pussycat. What are you doing?"

She looked around her boxed filled room, "I guess you could say un-packing. Where are you?"

"I just arrived in Vegas."

"Vegas, that's awesome. Have you been there before?"

Bret let his head fall into his hands, "Uh, a few times Kate. A few times."

_She smiled, "Bret said to meet him in the room right now, no questions asked."_

_The abdominal pain Lori felt standing in front of her bedroom as severe until she struggled for breath at the sight in front of her. She trails the perfectly placed white roses to Bret on the balcony._

_Sliding the glass door, "Bret."_

_He turned around to face her wearing a white tux with a black tie. "Hey you."_

"_What is all of this about?"_

"_We just have a lot of things to talk about." Bret leaned up against the railing. "How come you didn't tell me about this music thing."_

"_Bret, it's just a dream."_

"_Then tell me your dreams Lori."_

_She walked forward towards him, "I want to be a songwriter."_

"_Why not a singer? Your voice is beautiful."_

"_I hate being in front of people. I can't-"_

_He positioned his index finger against her lips. "Lets make some rules for our lives together. Rule number 1, never say can't."_

"_Alright," Lori giggled._

"_Rule number two," Bret stooped down to her level. "We must be honest with each other."_

_Lori looked down to the ground, "Listen, Bret."_

"_Rule number three, never say no to me." He reached into this pocket and pulled out black ring box._

"_Oh my god," she gasped._

"_Lets complete our family. So, you should marry me."_

"_I can't believe this."_

"_A yes or no answer would be good."_

"_Lori Hart is it." Bret smeared her tears off her face._

"_Good. Now go get ready. Everyone is meeting us downstairs in thirty minutes to go to the chapel."_

"_What do you mean? Everyone knew about this."_

_Bret chuckled, "I asked your mom for her permission and I told her to tell everyone. Now, get dressed!"_

"Anyways, I'm calling to tell you that Owen needs you to ride over to watch Oje and Athena. Make sure you are safe ok? I know it's only 5 minutes away but make sure you lock the doors and take your key. Make sure you-"

"Dad! Dad! Dad! I will be fine. Good luck tonight!"

Six-year-old Oje and three year old Athena ran to Kate when she opened the door.

"Daddy! K here!" Athena said.

"Hey guys," Kate said hugging them.

"Kate, thank you so much for coming. I have to go to the hardware store. I will be right back." Owen rushed kissing each one of them.

"Now that he is gone. Let's party!" Kate said.

An hour later, when Owen returned, he saw all three of them passed out on his couch.

"Kate," he whispered.

Kate slowly opened her eyes and struggled to get away from the kids without waking them up.

"Thanks a lot for coming over. I hope they couldn't cause trouble. Want some ice cream?"

Nodding, "No they weren't trouble. I got the chance to practice some parts of the show for them. They seemed to like it."

"That's good. Martha and I are both excited to see it. So is musical theater something you'd like to do for like a job." Owen said getting the bowls out.

"Actually, never mind."

"No! Tell me."

"Well actually, I want to try to be a real singer like with a record deal but that won't never happen."

Owen put two scoops of ice cream in each bowl, "And why not? If you focus on something, you can do anything."

"My dad won't go for that. He says I should be a music teacher instead." Kate said.

"Listen, you follow your dreams. It's funny that you want to be a singer. I remember your mother used to talk about being a songwriter and your father-" Owen stopped himself.

"She did." Kate murmured.

Getting up from the corner, he put up his bowl. "I've said too much."

"No! No! Owen, please. Tell me more."

"No, you should really talk to you father about this."

"He won't tell me everything. Please Owen. It'll mean a lot to me." Kate did her puppy dog eyes.

"Don't do that. You know that always – Ah, fine. Come here." He led him to his office and pulled something out of the drawer.

"Ok. When I show you this, promise me, you won't say a word to your dad. He'd kill me." Owen opened the photo album and Kate eyes began to damp. Right in front of her was a picture of her dad with a beautiful woman with long brown curly hair with greenish/hazel eyes.

"She's gorgeous."

"Oh yes was. Your mom, Lori, was such a sweet person and she loved your dad very much. She wanted to be a songwriter. She said she was too afraid to sing in front of people."

Owen helped her wipe her tears, "Mm, she's dead. Isn't she?" Kate whispered. Her uncle simply nodded at her and kissed her forehead.

"Can I keep this?" Kate said pointing at the picture.

"Sure why not. Pay attention Kate, I know your mom would want you to follow your dreams too. Your dad will understand. Trust me. He believes in you and I do too."

It was four in the morning and Kate had been up all night staring at the picture of her parents. By now, she had analyzed every characteristic of hers and had it figured out what physical features she got from her: her dad's long black hair with a hint of her mother's curliness. She had her mom's puffy lips along with her father's slender nose. Kate spotted how her hips widened like her mother's and they had the same exact smile. Tracing over her dad's smirk, she realized that she's hardly ever seen him that happy.

"Why dad? Why keep it a secret?" She said to herself.

Tears were beginning to cover up the words on her notepad so she decided to try out what she'd written. Sitting in the piano chair, she places the photo right in front of her as she played a simple melody with the keys.

"Sometimes I think about you. Wonder if you're out there somewhere thinking about me. And would you even recognize, the person that your little girl has grown up to be. Because when I look in the mirror and all I see are your green eyes looking back at me." She sang.

"Did you think I didn't need you here. To hold my hand, to dry my tears. Did you even miss me through the years at all?" Kate moved her fingers away from the keys and pressed her head against them.

"I wonder what you'd say to me…" she whispered, chocking on her tears.

Kate's spring break 99' was just in time for _Nitro_ to be in the Air Canada Centre in Toronto. Cody had been dating, long distance, for a little over two years now. She spent countless hours on the phone with Nattie before hand completing if he would still be interested. After lunch with her dad, Kate walked into the arena as the sound thousands of fans echoing her father's name rang in her ear.

"This is different." Kate mumbled not knowing any of the faces that passed by here. When she walked into the locker room, she expected to see her uncles standing around laughing but she didn't see that.

"Hey Bret. Who is this?"

"Oh, this is my daughter Kate. This is Chris Benoit, Rick Rude, Dean Malenko and Eddie Guerrero." Kate just simply waved.

Chris walked up to her, "You must be the one little Cody Rhodes keeps talking about."

A smile crept on her face, "He talks about me?"

"All the time chica." Eddie replied before walking into the shower.

"Ok. Ok. I think that's enough." Bret interrupted.

A very large man walked into the locker room with blonde hair and glasses and he shook Bret's hand. "Is this her?" He directed toward Bret. "Darling. I'm Dusty, Cody's father." Dusty kissed her hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Gosh. I've heard a lot about you." Kate said.

"Likewise. Cody is waiting for you outside dear."

Before Kate could rush outside, Bret pulled her into the corner. "We've been over the rules, right."

Kate rolled her eyes, "Yes. If he tries anything funny, come back here, pronto." She blew her dad a kiss when she left the sweat-filled locker room.

"Boo!" Cody shouted when Kate walked around the corner.

"Oh my gosh, Code!" He wrapped his arms around her. She hit his back. "You scared me!"

He leaned in the kiss her but Kate pulled away. "Not here." With that, he ran with her outside of the arena.

"Cody it's freezing out here! Plus it's raining." Kate screeched. "Where are we going?!"

Hurrying into an secluded section outside the arena, "I'm all wet and gross!" Kate said.

"You look stunning with wet hair." Cody said wrapping his arms around her waist. "Kitten, I have ask you something."

A unwelcoming feeling pit her in the pit of her stomach. _Nattie was right. He had lost interest._ "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," He paused. "Do you love me?"

"Yes." He leaned down the kiss her as ring drops fell from their noses.

"Good, because I love you too and I've wanted to tell you for ages but I was too scared."

"Kate!" She heard someone screamed.

They ripped away from each other, "Dad."


	10. Chapter 10

"Hurry up and finish the story! I've been waiting to get a hold of you for two months! So you two were in the rain…"

"Ok sorry. You've been too busy to talk to me! Anyways, so we were in the rain and he was like do you love me? Of course I said yes and then he said good because I love you too and I've been meaning to tell you."

Nattie gasped, "Awe!"

"But then, my dad came outside looking for me and was angry that I was outside in the rain. He was afraid that I would get a cold. Then I spent the next week in bed, sick with the cold."

"I hate when parents are right." Nattie groaned. "Ok, so do you know Teddy's friend, T.J? He's living with them now."

"The guy that's been training with grandma. Yeah, I know him. He's pretty – You like him?"

Nattie did her infamous loud giggle, "I can't help it!"

"Ugh, I could never date someone who wants to be in wrestling. I mean, after what happen with my dad. I don't trust it."

"Speaking off, how is he doing? After the Julie thing especially."

Kate sighed. "He really is trying to be strong. He has a groin injury but he is completely ignoring it. He really misses your dad, Owen and Davey."

"Things will be better soon. I'm going to the beach with Jenny and Muffy."

"Ok, my dad just stumbled through the door. I'll call you back later tonight!"

Bret staggered his way to the couch and threw his bags in the corner. He flinched when he reached for the remote. "Pussycat!"

"Hey dad. Dinner is ready." Kate yelled from the kitchen.

"You cooked?" Bret said take aback.

Bringing out two bowls of chicken soup with glasses of lemonade, "I called grandma and she told me what to do. The pasta should be done soon."

"Why thank you."

"So are you feeling better?"

He cringed again, having to reach to take a sip of the soup. "I feel great."

"Dad! Why won't you have the surgery already?"

"Because I told Eric I'd delay my groin surgery until after the next pay per view."

"I can't believe that you are willing to go through pain just to roll around in a ring with another man." Kate went back into the kitchen.

"Hey! Don't make it seem worst than it really is!"

"I wish Lori was here." Kate said.

Bret nearly did a spit take, "What?"

"I said I wish my mom was here. Maybe you'd listen to her instead of me."

"Kate, how did you –"

She interrupted him, "Pasta's done." Kate put he plate of food in front of him. "Remember what Owen told you, 'There is nothing in wrestling worth dying for.'"

The next night Bret took Julie, Blade and Dallas to a hockey play-off game, the Hitmen, Bret's the founder and co-owner. Bret was suspicious that Kate declined singing the National Anthem at this game.

"Why did Kate come dad?" Dallas asked.

"She _said_ she had homework to do but I think she's up to something."

Even though the team lost, they went in the locker room to wish them a great season. After the game, Bret had to rush to make his flight to L.A for another appearance on _The Tonight Show _as publicity for WCW_._

"Kate, I don't know why you aren't answering but I'm on the plane to L.A. I'll call you when I get to the hotel. I love you pussycat."

Pressing delete on the answering machine, Kate went through the rest of her dad's stuff in the office. "Lindsay, I have to find out more about my mom. I'm twelve years old! If I'm old enough to have my period, I am old enough to know about my own mom."

"Kate, my mom used to tell me stories about how organized your dad is. He'll know you've been through it."

"Auntie Alison also is extremely overdramatic."

The two girls laughed, "God. The phone is beeping again, probably my dad. I'll talk to you later."

"Hello. Oh hey papa. Whoa, I can't understand you. No, he isn't here. He is on a plane to Los Angeles. Yeah, I can call him but what's wrong?"

A couple hours in the air, Bret felt a menacing worry when he couldn't go to sleep. He was over being upset about Kate mentioning Lori. That nagged on his heart enough. Then the pilot came out of the cockpit and handed him a note.

_Bret Hart, please call home. Family emergency!_

He tried every phone in the first call cabin and keep getting busy signals. Instead, he checked his voicemail to find two hysterical phone calls, one from Kate and the other from a family friend in the wrestling business.

_Dad! Something is wrong but no one will tell me what. Come home please. I'm scared. Love you._

_Bret this is Carlo. Call me right away!_

"Are you sitting down? Are you sitting down Bret?" Carlo said once Bret got signal.

"I'm on a plane, of course I'm sitting down. What happened?"

"Don't be alarmed. Don't get mad. I don't know how to tell you this. Are you sitting down?"

"Just spit it out." Bret replied aggravated.

"Owen's dead. He got killed doing some kind of stunt in the ring. I don't have the facts yet but all I know for sure is that Owen is gone."

Bret couldn't get back to Calgary until 5 that next morning. When he got home, Kate was wrapped up in a blanket that in his bed. Kissing her forehead, Bret curled up next to her attempting to prepare for the agonizing day ahead. The next Bret opened his eyes awoke Kate was not laying next to him. He went into the living room to see her clasping a teddy bear, that Owen gave her, watching the news.

"Professional wrestler Owen Hart, Calgary's own known as 'Blue Blazer,' fell 50 feet, hit his head and died when a wire holding him in the air either broke or became disconnected while he was being lowered into the ring. Sunday's fatal accident occurred during a World Wrestling Federation match at Kemper arena in Kansas City, Missouri."

"Kate turn that off." Bret said with no reply.

"Fans thought it was part of the act but unfortunately it wasn't."

"Kate turn it off now!" With that, a somber Kate shut it off, walked into her room and slammed the door. "Get dressed. We're going to the Hart House."

When they pulled into the yard around noon, a flock of TV cameras and reporters encircled them as Bret and Kate made their way up the porch steps. Kate ran to her grandfather who was sitting at the dining room table looking at pictures of Owen.

"I love you papa." Kate whispered. Stu kissed the top of her forehead. Bret shook his dad's hand and patted his shoulder.

"Go in the living room with the rest of the kids sweetheart." Stu said ever so softly.

In the living room, Bret saw the grandkids in small groups in tears while his brothers and sisters did interviews.

"Kate!" Nattie shouted grabbing on to her teary-eyed. "I can't believe this."

Dallas, Teddy, Harry, Jade, Alex, Nattie and Muffy all gather together around Kate as it finally hit her. "He's gone. He is really gone." She whispered.

Helen walked over to her son when she saw him staring at the family pictures in the hallway. She gave him a huge hug, crying on his chest.

"Has Martha been over? Bret asked.

"No. She hasn't. But she should be over soon with the kids."

Bret paused when she heard Davey's voice on the black and white television screen.

"Owen's death was just an accident." Davey said.

_Accident? Accident? You're kidding me._ Bret couldn't take it. An hour later, the media circus increased when Martha arrived at the house with the kids.

"Where's your dad?" Julie asked.

Kate scanned the room. "I'll go find him."

In the backyard she saw a person hunched over sitting on the steps. Kate sat next to him, tilted her head on his right shoulder and held his hand. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Kate. I'm fine." Bret repeated in a monotone voice.

"Daddy. I know Owen was your best friend but I can be your best friend now."

As soon as she said that, he broke down, crying hard. Bret spread out on the concrete and placed his head on her lap. It felt as if his chest caved in as his hands started to tremble.

"I'm responsible. I'm responsible." He said over and over and over again.

**AN – Wow. This was one of the hardest chapters for me the write in the series for obvious reasons. With this, more family drama to come. Peace&love.**


	11. Chapter 11

In her favorite white dress, Kate hurried through the house attempting to rush to get ready on this Friday morning.

"Kate! Get the office phone!" Bret screamed for the shower.

"Hello." Kate answered.

"Hello, this is Vince McMahon. Is Bret Hart available?"

Apart of her wanted to yell at him while another wanted to scream at him. "Excuse me, may I ask why you're calling." Kate said coldly.

Vince cleared his throat, "I'd just like to speak to him if possible."

In a high pinch voice, "I will see if he is open for conversation. Dad!"

"What? What?" Bret walking out in the towel.

"Guess who is on the phone!"

He paused for a moment, "Shawn Michaels."

"Ha. You're funny. Vince McMahon!"

"You're kidding?" Bret chocked on his words. He couldn't believe that he would have the guts to call him especially after Owen's death.

"I'm going to tell him to buzz off."

"Kate no! I'll talk to him." Bret sat in his office desk.

"Your crazy! Why would you want to talk-"

"Hello Vince. I'm doing okay. Thank you. Listen; before you get started I currently can't bring myself to do that until I have a better idea of your role for Owen's death. Until then, I will be contacting you. See you on Monday." He hung up.

"Your crazy! Why would you want to talk to him? He has done nothing but hurt our family."

Bret hated her screaming voice in his ear, it reminded him too much of the past. "K, finish getting ready."

"And he has the courage to come to Owen's funeral. I'm sure going to give that man a piece of my mind."

Friday morning was the viewing of Owen. Bret was the last to go to the coffin. "I want to go up there daddy but I'm scared."

"I'm scared too," Bret whispered as he simply stared at the looks on everyone's faces as they walked away from the casket.

"I'll go then you go." Kate stood up, pulling down her dress. Luckily, god blessed her with long legs so she could see him without being on her tippy-toes. Kate pressed two fingers against her lips then put them on Owen's lips as a kiss.

Kate motioned to her father that it was his turn. He was visibly hesitant. He stared at someone who didn't look like his little brother in the coffin with his fingers tucked into his suit. Brushing his fingers through his hair, he kissed his cold cheek. "Bro, what were you thinking?" He mumbled.

"Bret." Martha said softly touching his shoulder. "I have a question for you. Helen thought it would be a good idea if Kate maybe sing a song for Monday."

He gave her concerned eyes, "Oh Martha. I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Come on sweetheart. I know Owen always loved it. All we asked if you talk to Kate."

"Talk to me about what," Kate tugging on her grandmother's dress.

"Pussycat, would you want to sing a song for Owen on Monday?"

"I'd love to." Kate smiled.

Following numerous missed phone calls and teary messages from Vince begging for them to meet, Bret reluctantly accepted to meet him at a park bench overlooking the river. He had more than enough to get off of his mind. Bret, angry and hurt, wasn't even sure what he was going to do.

"Why can't I go?" Kate screamed.

"Pussycat, listen to me. I am going to the park. We are going to talk."

"Give me one good reason why you should go talk to Vince McMahon. Did you forget what happened three years ago?"

Lately it seemed as if Kate was becoming more of a little wife than a daughter. "Kate Scarlet, I don't know if you've forgotten but I am the dad here. I make the rules. Now go work on your song for tomorrow."

Three long white limos pulled up around the park bench where Bret was fidgeting with his fingers. The Calgary wind brushed his face when Vince hit his shoulder, embraced him and said, "I'm so sorry Bret. I'm so sorry."

"Look, what really happened in Kansas City?"

Vince looked onto the river, "I was backstage at the time. I don't know the details yet."

"I'd just thought you should know that there will probably be a lawsuit with Martha but I'm can't go into that. Now, I can not grasp why you went on with the show after my brother fell."

"We didn't know what to do. Everyone backstage was stunned by what happen. We were afraid the fans would riot." Vince replied.

Bret rolled his eyes in disgust, "Riot? You're kidding me. I'm sure if Shane fell from the ceiling that you would stop the show." Vince then repeated that they didn't know what to do.

"This would have never happened to Owen if I'd been there. He would also come to me and I would have definitely turned that down." Bret confessed which ached at his heart. "I've always wanted to know, why you screwed me?"

Vince ultimately admitted, "Till this day, I regret what I did to you. I wish you'd come back to me and finish your career to me."

"I couldn't imagine ever stepping back until the ring, ever again after this. Plus, I just resigned a deal with WCW."

For the next two hours on that park bench, on doing a Bret Hart video collection, getting his video and photo achieves and recalling stories of Owen and the good old days. Afterwards, they shook hands and Bret thinking the peace with Vince would remain. As soon as he walked in the door, she was overtaking with questions.

"Did you hit him? Did you slap him? I would have. What happened?" Kate rushed.

Bret laughed, "Things were better than expected."

"Looks like I lose the bet." Kate mumbled.

"What? What bet?"

"Cody and I made a bet. I owe him…never mind."

Motioning for her to join him on the couch, "What is going on with you and this Cody kid? Is he old news yet?"

"No, dad. He isn't old news. You do remember he's coming tomorrow right, with his brother?"

Bret let out a thunderous groan, "Yeah I remember."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Were you in love with my mom?"

"Kate." He said softly. "My heart hurts enough right now."

"I'll take that as a no." She sharply moved to the other side of the couch.

He understood how his stubbornness was affecting her but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. "One day, you will understand why I am doing what I'm doing. But to answer your question, I loved her just as much as I love you." He kissed her forehead and went into his bedroom. His heart needed to heal before the following day.

Hitting the snooze bottom, looked at the time. _9:30am. _She reached for the only black item in her closet and slipped into it. Not brothering doing her make-up, she let her bangs flow and brushed it into a low sideways ponytail. After grabbing the sheet music from the piano stand, Kate noticed Bret just walking in the door.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"I went out for some air." He responded. "Kate, did you call your piano teacher this morning and tell her where the chapel is?"

She shook her head no, "Well looks like you better do that." Bret walked off into this room to put on his suit. He thought to himself. _At the age of 47, he has been to enough funerals to last him a lifetime._ He hadn't felt this way in about 13 years. Bret had sent most of the morning finishing up his eulogy before he and Kate drove to the Hart House to met the family motorcade. A dozen glossy white limos were parking in the driveway, as they met with the rest of the family.

"Kate you look great." Lindsay said as her cousins walked up to her.

"Thanks. Wow, this grey sky sure fits the mood of today." Kate said.

Angie and her brother Ted walked up to the group, "I hear it's going to rain today."

"Owen loved to play in the rain." Harry said.

"How appropriate." Dallas said. "Kate, I hear Cody is coming."

For the first time today, she smiled. "Yeah. He is meeting me there. He's really excited to meet all you guys."

"Kate lets go!" Bret yelled standing next to his brother Ross.

From the other side of the driveway, they saw Ellie and Diana arm in arm with Vince into one of the family limousines. "That's annoying." Bret murmured.

"Nattie! Come ride with us!" Kate screamed viewing her about to get into her car with her mother. She began to run over but her mother tugged her away and Bret did the same to Kate.

"Hey! Why did auntie Ellie do that? She gave us a weird look." Kate said.

Hostility was beginning to surface between the Hart brothers and sisters. Some were saddened over not being able to speak at the funeral, other were upset over Bret getting all the TV time, while all most were offended over some of the siblings kindness to Vince McMahon so soon.

"Everyone is on egg shells Kate. It'll be ok."

Bret looked out the window to see the WWF wrestlers in a bus that had the banner on it saying, "OWEN YOU WILL ALWAYS BE IN OUR HEARTS." _What a good way to do damage control_, he thought. The family sat amazed as they saw about 1,000 people standing in the rain holding signs and cards with tears in their eyes. Arriving at the McInnis & Holloway funeral chapel, every Hart stepped out of their cars to cheers from the crowd. Bret greeted some of the wrestlers before walking into the chapel. Cody was waiting at the doors with his brother and his wife.

"Hey Dustin and Terri." Bret said hugging both.

"Where's -" Cody was irrupted by Kate running into his arms for a hug. Dustin and Terri smiled as Bret walked away to help his mother and father out of their car.

Cody kissed her cheek, "You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear. When all the cars were empty, everyone found their seat and continued to mingle.

Kate introduced Cody to his cousins before the pastor took the stand to start to ceremony. Bret sat in the very front with the rest of his brothers and sister while Cody, Kate, Nattie, T.J., Ted, Harry, Muffy, Dallas and Jade sat behind them as Martha lifted her black veil from her face.

"I didn't sleep last night because I don't know how to say goodbye. I don't want to let him go. I loved him. I loved him. I loved him and I'll miss him because he was everything to me. He was my whole life." Martha cried. Kate reached for Cody's hand as she became tearful. He reached into his pocket to get a tissue to dab away the teardrops. "Thank you." She mouthed

"I am a very forgiving person and I'm not bitter or angry." She sobbed to wipe her nose with a tissue. "But there will be a day of reckoning and this is my finally promise to Owen. I won't let him down. I love you Owen. I'll love you forever." Martha blew a kiss to Owen in his open casket.

Nattie tapped her elbow and whispered, "What he doing on the front row?" Kate turned to see Vince and his family sitting next to her grandparents.

Simply shaking her head, "They have guts." She then continued to watch her uncle Ross speak.

"Owen was too good for the wrestling industry that has become pledged with promotional rivals, ratings wars, ego clashing and outrageous gimmicks, Ross paused. "And stunts. He never took the business too seriously. To him it was just a job."

Kate rubbed her dad's shoulder before he was next on the program. "I've been told to tell some stories about my brother to show his other gift. A gift he used sometimes at other expense. My brother was the definition of a prankster."

"Your next." Cody whispered.

"I'm scared. I don't think I can go up there."

"Driving through a small American town, Owen and a group of wrestlers passed a scarecrow plunked on the roadside," Bret said. "One of the boys woke from a deep sleep and Owen talked the sleepy friend into asking 'this guy,' the scarecrow, for directions. He was so funny to be around." He fought back tears. "Now, my eldest daughter, Kate, is going to sing a song she wrote in dedicated to her uncle. Sweetheart come up here."

Her thirteen-year-old body froze in her seat. Nattie and Cody both nudged her to stand up. "Pussycat, it's okay." Bret mouthed to his daughter. Kate could feel the eyes on her as she walked up to her dad. He hugged her and then kissed the top of her head, "He'd be so proud of you."

Standing next to the casket, the piano sounded its first note as she stared at Owen. The tears foamed up as she said, "Hope your listening." She yanked at the microphone stand so it was at her height. Kate closed her eyes.

"Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face. You told me how proud you were but I walked away. If only I know what I know today."

"I would hold you in my arms. I would take the pain away. Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes." Kate turned to Owen not noticing the tears rolling down her face. "There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again. Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there."

Martha stood up and swayed back and forth to the beat gripping her tissue.

"Some days I feel broke inside and I won't admit. Sometimes I just want to hide because its you I miss. It's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to," Kate bowed her head and the piano stopped.

"It's alright sweetheart," Stu said.

"I'm sorry." She spoke into the microphone. "It's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this." Kate nodded to the pianist to continue.

"Would tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand? Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?" There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance to look into your eyes and see you looking back."

Kate removed the mic from the stand and directed her voice toward Vince, "If had just one day, I would tell how much that I've missed you since you've been away. It's so dangerous! It's so out of line to try to turn back time."

Bret heard Owen's laugh in his ear when she sang in front of Vince. "I love you Owen." Kate said kneeling as everyone stood up and clasped. The six remaining Hart brothers, as the pallbearers, carried Owen's casket out of the chapel. Everyone rode over to Queen's Park Cemetery. Kate held her father's hand when she saw tears fill his eyes when the military saluted Owen. After he was lowered into the ground, the motorcade headed over to the Hart house for friends and family to gather. It brought a smile to Kate's face to introduce Cody to her family, even having her grandfather invite him into the dungeon.

"Do you really have to go?" Kate pouted.

Cody wrapped his arms around her waist, "For now. Hey! I'll take the car later tonight and we'll go out for dinner."

"Oh, I forgot you could drive now! I hope my dad will go for it. I'll call you later." She reached up to kiss him. His mouth began to open. "Hey! Later mister, later. Remember, you won the bet!"

After Bret finished interviews, the pair headed back home for rest. They found a FedEx package from his friend Carlo placed by the door with flowers. Bret knew what it was.

"Kate go into your room."

"But dad, what's in that –"

"Kate Scarlet…."

"Fine, I'll get ready for my date." Bret was too scatterbrained to respond to that. He opened the package to uncover Owen's bloody Blue Blazer gear. He held up the stained blue mask. Before he could cry, he hid it away and slammed on Kate's bedroom door.

"Pussycat, I'm going for a walk….a long walk."

**AN: Sorry for this chapter so late. I've been trying to figure out how to handle this subject but this is the best way I knew how. Hope it does Owen justice. Oh and I don't own the song. I love it and it's the perfect for this chapter. If you've never heard it, I suggest you do. To my readers, I pray your still interested! Feedback please?**

_**Hurt **_**by Christina Aguilera.**


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of 1999 was a huge blur for those in the Hart family. After Owen's death, the family had been literally torn apart. Diana and Ellie turned their back on Bret accusing him of having a vendetta against Vince McMahon over what happen in Montreal. It made him sick to his stomach that his family would think that. His brother's death was obviously more important to him. With the lawsuit still pending, it only made things worst for at the Hart house. His hands trembled as Ellie's screaming voice rang in his ear.

"_You know, Bret, I've hated you since the day you were born and I'm not afraid to tell you that. You always held Owen back because you know he was a better wrestler than you. Speaking of him, accidents happen. I've got a right to feed my family and my dealings with Vince McMahon don't have anything to do with you or Owen's death."_

"Dad…dad!" Kate shook him. "Are you alright? Why are you shaking?"

Bret slammed the phone on the table and dialed the Hart house number. His mother was always the one to calm his nerves. Them bickering was tearing her and Stu apart. "You know that your father and I are for supporting Martha."

"What did I do? Why do they all hate me so much?" He felt Kate wrap her hands around him so he did the same.

"Darling, they are just so damn jealous of you. Your brothers and sisters don't mean it but they just want what you have." Helen cried. "I am on your side on this, 110 percent."

A half hour later, Eric called him to schedule a meeting in Chicago to discuss his future with the company. Even though the idea of stepping into those ropes was at times the last thing on his mind, he didn't want his brother's death to be the end of his career.

"Dad, please don't go." Kate begged. "You told me you wouldn't wrestle anymore. You promised!"

"Come in here, now." He sat in front of her at the dining room table. "I'm going to make a new promise. I promise that I will not do anything that there is a possibility that I might get hurt."

She groaned once more, "I am under a lot of stress right now. I mean it's my first year of high school and I'd like my dad to be around for graduation."

That sting his heart, "I will be around for every important moment in your life. Graduation, your first day of college, your wedding…"

"Wedding," She stared off. "Kate Runnels."

"Oh god." Bret stood up from the table. "I'm going to finish packing."

Following their meeting, it was confirmed that Bret would get all the time he needed to grieve. But a few weeks later, the phone calls kept coming in for him to do matches and appearances. He was back on the road again but this road wasn't the way it used to be. WCW was a mess and completely unplanned. It didn't help that he realized that the end of the Hitman career was winding down. His body was beginning to ache more and more every night.

When Kate walked out of the plane in Kansas City, she ran into Bret's arms. It had been a while since they had seen each other and Kate was really going through a hard time.

"Wow, I haven't gotten a hug like that in a while. You usually give embraces like that to the boyfriend." Bret said strolling her suitcase toward the parking garage. "Is school getting better?"

"I love being home school better than regular high school. It just wasn't for me. My tutor said I could graduate early like in three years! I'm doing really good but it gets lonely."

"Well, did you sign up for the community theater thing I told you about?" Bret popped open the trunk. "I think it's a good way for you to meet new friends. Plus you know our long term goal…"

She annoying sighed, "Yes, I do. Attending the University of Toronto."

"Good job. You excited about tonight?"

"Kind of. Yes, I'll get to see you wrestle for the first time in a while and Cody will be there but I have a feeling it's going to be awkward. I mean it's the Kemper Arena, Owen…it's just creepy."

He pulled into the hotel, "I'm nervous too. This match with Chris is a tribute to him. I don't want to disappoint him."

"Trust me. You won't. He won't allow that."

Cody met them in the lobby and started to kiss her but noticed her father's watchful eye. "Hello, Mr. Hart."

"Hi there Cody" Bret said before turning to check in.

"That was a close one," Kate giggled. "I missed you."

"I miss –"

Bret tugged on Kate's arm, "Let's go to the room. I need to take a nap before the show."

She looked in Cody's direction, "Well actually, I wanted to hang out with Cody in the hotel."

He growled, "Ok, fine but be in the room in an hour." He handed her a room key and walking into the elevator.

"Oh my god. I can't believe he let me out of his sight with you, alone. I guess he is finally starting to trust me."

Cody snatched her hand as they walked pass the pool, "I can't believe it either. Mm, my dad is already at the arena. He said I could ride with you and your dad so we can alone in the hotel room. Only if you want. I honestly don't want to –" She pressed her fingers against his lips.

"It's okay. We'll watch some T.V."

Cody jumped on the bed and patted the mattress for her to sit next to him. "Mm, I have to go to the bathroom."

Slamming the door, she reached into her pocket and got her cell phone. "Nattie, oh my god!" Kate whispered.

"What? What? You sound like someone di -. Did someone die!" Nattie said frantically.

"No! No one is dead. It's Cody. I'm in his hotel room, alone! I don't know what to do!"

Nattie laughed, "Don't have sex with him but a make out session would be cool."

"Of course not. I'm just nervous. I'll call you with details!"

When she opened the door, she saw Cody at the doorframe. "Nattie, help you out."

Kate nervously tried to laugh it off, "Mm, I guess."

Cody pulled her arm and sat her on the bed. "You don't have to be nervous. I won't do anything that you aren't comfortable with." He leaned in to give her a peck and then continued to gently lay her down on the bed. As his tongue slipped between her teeth, Kate allowed it, playing with his hair. Rolling around on the bed, Cody started to glide his right hand up her t-shirt. Kate then pulled back from the kiss.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll stop." Cody hurried.

Kate laughed, "No, it's just your hands are cold."

For the next half hour, the couple intensely attacked each other lips until Kate felt something creep against her right leg. "Cody…" She whispered. His face turned a beat red and got off from on top of her.

"Damn it!"

"It's okay Cody. You are fine. It happens." Kate replied seating on the edge of the bed next to him. "I feel some comfortable around you. I don't know why I was nervous. I hope you feel the same."

"I do feel comfortable around you more than anyone else. Yo – you mean the world to me." Cody said laying his head on top of hers. "I love you kitten."

"I love you too, you big lug! And when I am ready to have sex, I'll let you know. I can't believe we've been together for four years already. Feels like a lifetime." Kate said.

Cody stroked her cheek, "And after four years, your dad still hates me."

"Code, he doesn't hate you. He just – thinks you are taking his place. You know my dad and I are very close. He is my best friend."

"Speaking of, he's been almost an hour. You better get up to his room before you lose a best friend."

That evening, Cody and Kate sat front row at the Kemper Arena. It was one of the first time she could hear Owen's time or see signs without crying. They stood up as Chris Beniot walking down the ramp sporting a t-shirt with Owen's pictures on it. When Bret's music hit, the arena lit up. When he looked at Kate, she noticed the haze in his eyes.

Twenty minutes into the match, the Owen chants echoed when Chris put him in the crossface. "Come on Bret! Don't tap!"

Cody screamed. Bret grabbed the rope. When Chris tried the crossface again, Bret reserved it for the sharpshooter. The bells rang.

"Yeah!" Kate screamed jumping up and down with Cody.

After his hand was raised, he saluted Owen, fighting back tears. Then he hugged Chris who cried on his shoulder, "He is here right now watching us." Then for the first time, in a long time, a real smile was on his face. Kate continuously clasped her hands and one tear fell down her cheek as he hugged Cody is celebration. "I can feel Owen here tonight."

Three months later, it was around Christmas time, the first time Bret was going to be home for the full holiday season. Yet before he could run home to his family, he had one more show to do: _Starrcade._ It's a tradition between Kate and Bret that he would call her before and after his matches, tonight wasn't any different.

"So I got Cody's Christmas present today! When you get home we can mail it." Kate said.

Bret laced his left boot, "Is that the only person you went Christmas shopping for."

"Of course not. I got you the best present ever! Hopefully you get the best present for me ever," She coughed. "A car."

"Kate, you have a couple months before you can even think about driving." He sighed.

"Try two months and three days, I counted. How are your ribs?"

His ribs were sore from the night after night spears he'd received from Bill Goldberg. "They are sore but I think I'll be okay. I told Bill my daughter said to not hurt me tonight." He laughed. "Oh, they are calling me to go on. I'll call you when it's over."

The night went slowly down hill starting with the match itself. Half way through Goldberg threw Bret into the turnbuckle and gave him numerous elbows to the head as if he was slinging a pillow filled with concrete. Bret felt groggy throughout the rest of the match. But it was when Goldberg gave him a right foot to the face was the final dreadful blow.

His eyes were glazed over, his head was throbbing and his neck was in severe pain. Following the trainers telling him all they could give him was Advil, Bret luckily to get someone to drive him to the hotel and managed to get to his room. When he got into the room, the Advil obviously went working. Thinking, he'd feel better in the morning, he threw his bag to the flow and threw himself into bed still in his clothes. The next couple minutes were when Bret's vision went from a blur to a complete blackout. He struggled to reach into his pocket for his phone and called Kate and then evertyhing went dark.

"Hey dad. Dad? Dad? Dad! Are you alight? You are breathing heavily. Dad! Do you need help?" Then she heard the dial tone.

Quickly dialing Chris' phone number, she asked him to check on her dad seeing that they had a connected room. The next time her phone rang was from her grandmother. "Kate, get things packed and get dressed! You and your uncle Ross are flying to Washington D.C. to the hospital. Your dad had a concussion."

The next image Bret remembers is of sitting at a kitchen table talking to his brother Owen. "Ellie really said that? Mom was always right. Jealously is an evil, evil thing."

The two brothers laughed as Bret took another sip of his coffee, "Are you at peace Owen? Is everything ok?"

"I am very much as peace. I miss you and Martha and the rest of my family." Owen said.

"I love you Owen. It wasn't hurt me at the thought that I never said it enough." Bret admitted.

"Hey!" Owen bagged their cups together. "You are still my hero."

"So ya know, in heaven. Have you seen –"

Owen disrupted his sentence, "Yes I have and she is as gorgeous as ever."

His heat began to shatter all over again, "How is she doing? She angry with me."

Bret's younger brother busted out in laughter, "Angry? That woman is more than angry with you Bret. She would tell you this herself but you don't think about her anymore."

"What do you mean?" Bret questioned.

"She wanted to come with me today but she thought you wouldn't want to see her. You two have a lot to talk about." Owen laughed. "I told her stories about Kate and Cody and how upset you were. Whoa, she loves those stories."

"Tell her I love her, ok?"

"Why don't you tell her yourself?"

As the dream began to fade, Bret wrestled to open his eyelids. There he saw Kate asleep in the chair. "Kate." He whispered.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Finally, your awake." Kate shouted going to sneeze him for a hug.

Bret cringed, "Not healed! Not healed!"

Kate backed away "Sorry. I've been sitting here all day. You had a concussion. You promised me daddy."

Bret sat up in the chair, "I'm sorry. Gees, my head hurts. How did you get here?"

"Bro!" Ross screamed.

"Please don't scream, my head is pounding."

"Nurse! He is awake. I love you. I love you. I love you." He kissed him over and over again.

"You are never wrestling again, ever. I won't allow another hospital visit. You know I hate hospitals." Kate demanded.

"I think you are overreacting. I'll be fine."

Unfortunately, Bret wouldn't feel fine for a very long time. He knew he was seriously hurt but he thought that it would go away. Bret checked himself out of the hospital before even seeing a doctor because he had a show the next day. Even though, his eldest daughter wasn't pleased with this to say the least. He crawled into bed every night with his neck throbbing and head hammering. Each time he would hit the matt silver stars appeared floating around his head. Finally, after a month of screaming, Bret took his daughter's advice and went to see a doctor.

After telling Dr. Meeuwisse what had happened with his first hospital visit, the doctor noticed something. "You seem to be slurring your words Mr. Hart. This concussion, was it a major one?"

"Slight one, I thought."

"I see. Please repeat these numbers after me. 69 11 39 94 06 42." Dr. Meeuwisse said clearly.

Kate turned to her father and saw something that petrified her, "I can't repeat that." Bret said.

"Ok. What have you been taking for your headaches?"

"Four Advil's every three hours." Kate added.

He shook his head and felt the back of Bret's neck. "I can feel a hole in the back of your neck about he size of a coin."

"I have a pay-per-view on Sunday. I'm in the main event." Bret said.

With a dreary smirk, he said, "You're not going anywhere. I hate to be the one to have to tell you this, but your career is probably over."

Kate held her dad's hand, "What happens if I don't stop." Bret asked.

"Dad! You got to be kidding me. You have following doctor's orders! Dr. Meeuwisse, make him!"

He chuckled, "I don't want you doing _anything._ No working out, no flying, no watching TV, not listening to loud music. This is a serious thing Mr. Hart, you have a severe concussion. And I am a father myself and I know it's going to be your worst nightmare but I think your daughter is right on this one. I suggest you find a new hobby."

Kate watched as her father's life crumbled in front of his eyes when they drove home. He called Jim with the news, tears came to his eyes. "After 23 years, I didn't want to go out like this. What do I do now?"

Bret spent the next week sitting in a badly lit living room on the couch with their new pug, Coombs sitting on his lap. Soon, WCW called him. They needed him to go on their Germany tour, Bret was the headliner. Reluctantly, his doctor's allowed him to go. Even though he didn't wrestle, he walked out into the ring to talk to the crowd and to explain that his career might be over, as they chanted Owen's name louder and louder.

A half a year later, Bret had done whatever WCW told him to do but they kept cutting his pay seeing that the couldn't really wrestle anymore. Then, after twenty-three years, Kate was about to read the end of it to him.

"Based on your wrestling incapacity WCW is exercising it's right to," She paused to see Bret with his head down to his knees. "To terminate your independent contractor agreement effective October 20, 2000. Your contributions to the wrestling business are highly regarded and we wish you only the best in the future."

"It's over." His voice cracked.

Kate sat on his lap, "Listen big guy. This just means you have more time to spend with your family and ME! And you know what we should start with, driving lessons. I'm almost 15 now."

"I know, I know." Giving a sigh smile. "Now go get ready. I'll take you to rehearsal."

Kate walked down the hall as if it was a runway, "Of course! We all know the star of the show should never be late!"


	13. Chapter 13

Sitting in front of the mirror, Kate looked at herself. "Yep, Sarah Brown looks like a Barbie doll."

"That's stage make-up," Her co-star in the production of _Guys and Dolls_, Lynn said. "Is your hot and older boyfriend coming tonight?"

Face beaming, "Yes! I'm so excited. Tonight is our six year anniversary."

"Your 16 so that would make it since you were ten."

Kate nodded, "Yes mam. Actually, my entire family is coming tonight. They are probably going to take up the entire center section!"

"Flowers for Kate Hart!" Daniel screamed. Daniel played Sky Masterson, a cocky gambler and love interest of Kate's. He fit the cocky part perfectly. "Are they from your stupid pro wrestler boyfriend?"

"Ew no! He is not a pro wrestler. He is just on the wrestling team at his high school." Kate demanded looking for the card in the dozen red roses.

"Good luck on opening night. I know you will do great!" All the girls giggled as Lynn read it out loud. "I love you – Dad?"

"Dad?" Everyone started laughing included Kate. "Hey now! I don't see anyone else with flowers. My daddy loves me."

When the bright lights hit her face in the second act, she tried not the laugh when saw her dad, grandparents, Cody with his dad and the rest of her family all packed in the front row.

"It is nice to know Miss Sarah that somewhere in the world there is a guy that might appeal to you. I wonder what this guy will be like."

"He will not be a gambler!" Kate said.

He marched in front of her, "I am not interested in what he will not be. I will be interested in what he will be."

"Don't worry, I'll know." The flute sounded. "For I'll imagine every bit of him to the strong moral fiber to the wisdom in his head, to the home-y aroma of his pip. And I shall meet him when the time is right." Kate sang.

"You've got the guy all figured out," Daniel said.

"I have."

"Including what he smokes," He laughed. "All figured out, huh?"

"All figured out." Kate said confidently before continuing the song. "I'll know when my love comes along. I won't take a change. I'll know he'll be just what I need. Not some fly by night Broadway romance."

"And you'll know at a glance by the two pair of pants." The audience laughed.

"I'll know by the clam steady voice, those feet on the ground." She wrapped her arms around her waist. "I'll know as I run to his arms that at last I've come home safe and sound. Until I shall wait. Until then, I'll be strong. Oh, I'll know when my love comes along."

Daniel shook her from her dreamy state, "No, no, no! You are talking about love! You can't dope it like that. What are you picking, a guy or a horse?"

Daniel sung, "Mine will come as a surprise to me." Kate tried to hide the distress on her face when he started out on the long key. "Mine I lead to change and chemistry."

"Chemistry?" Kate asked.

Sliding his body closely against her. "Yeah, chemistry."

"I'll know and I won't ever ask. Am I right, am I wise, am I smart. And I'll stop. And I'll stare at the face in the throng. Yes I'll now when my love comes along." Daniel turned Kate's face in the direction of his.

They sung together as they inched closer, "I'll know when my love, comes along."

The audience held their breath as they kissed. Kate pulled away and walked him to the door. As he leaned in for another kiss, she slapped him. "I'll drop in again. Just in case you want to take a crack at the other cheek." Kate stomped back to her desk in anger.

"I'll know. I won't take a chance. I know he'll be just what I need not some fly by night Broadway romance. Until then, I shall wait." She brushed her fingers against her lips as she hit the highlight note of the song. "And till then, I'll strong. Oh, I'll know when my love comes along." The set faded the black.

After the final curtain call, the cast greeted the audience in the lobby. "You have a lovely voice." An older woman told Kate when she passed by.

"Isn't she lovely!" Helen squealed. "Darling, you were marvelous."

"Thanks grandma." Kate hugged her. "What did you think papa?"

Stu smirked, "Nice slap in the face. She's truly a Hart right Bret."

"Of course she is. You did great sweetheart."

"Oh dad. I won't be home tonight. I'm staying with the girls at the Hart house."

"Diva!" Nattie screamed. "You are amazing! I didn't know you could do that. It was like another person was out there."

Kate gave a group hug with Nattie, Lindsay and Brooke. "Thanks guys! Oh I'll be late at the house tonight. Cody is taking me out!"

After the meet and greet, Cody and his dad were the last in line. Dusty was first to greet her. "Kate sweetheart, you did an amazing job."

"Thank you very much."

Cody gave her a kiss as the cast gave oos and ahhs. "I love it." He said. "Expect for that kissing thing. Do I need to handle that kid?"

"No. No. You can stay in the lobby while I go change."

Ten cars were parked in front of Bow's River. All overlooked the shiny water as the moon appeared in the reflection. After over and hour "Isn't this place pretty? T.J. and Nattie come here all the time. I thought –" Cody stopped her with a kiss.

"I'll take that as a 'shut up Kate.'" She laughed before noticing the odd expression on his face. "What's the matter?"

"Listen kitten, I haven't been honest with you."

"Kitten and the words I haven't been honest shouldn't be in the same sentence."

"I've applied to go to a wrestling school in Ohio. It's called Ohio Valley Wrestling. It's kind of what Stampede wrestling is here. Babe, it is something I really want to do."

Kate faced the river striving to keep herself relaxed. "Why are you waiting until now to tell me this?"

He groaned, "Because I know you'd be upset."

"That's not a good excuse Cody. You know I don't approve. I can't even believe that after everything you've seen the wrestling business do to my family that you'd want to be apart of it. You want to work for Vince McMahon don't you?"

Cody was silent. "I won't have any part of this. Take me home please, now."

The car ride was quiet until he parked in the Hart house driveway. "Thanks for a great anniversary." Kate stated slamming the car door and running up the steps. Tears rolling down her face she walked pass the kitchen.

"Kate! We are in here." Lindsay said.

Popped her head in the door, "I don't feel like talking."

"But we got chocolate macadamia nut cheesecake," Brooke held up the cake.

"And run-raisin ice cream." Brooke said.

"Oh, alright. Nattie start cutting, Brooke you scoop, Linds get the plates and I'll get the spoons." Kate sat at the table.

"Aw, that's my girl." Nattie said.

Lindsay placed the plates on the table, "I'm guessing tonight didn't go as planned."

Kate cupped her face in her hands and sobbed. "Oh sweetheart, what happened?" Brooke hugged her.

"He…he…he is going to this wrestling school and I obviously don't support it." She said before crying again. "We are basically over."

"Sugar, I'm sorry. But really, I don't see what's so wrong with wrestling." Nattie said.

"Nat look at how wrestling has torn our family apart. Your mom hates my dad; Owen is gone and look how hard it is growing up with someone always being on the road. I hate the business and I don't want to be apart of it."

"But you think of it this way, if you don't want to be involved with someone where you don't see a future." Brooke said getting another scoop of ice cream. "No matter how young you are."

"But think of another way, what if he told you to give up music? Would you give it up?"

"No. No. Of course not."

"So what's the difference?"

"The difference is that I told himself that I wouldn't have anything to do with the business and I am not. It's a standard that I have. I won't compromise it."

"Even if it means losing Cody?" Nattie asked.

Kate paused for a moment even though she already knew the answer, "Yes. Even if it means losing…losing Cody."

"Have some more cake?" Lindsay said. "I'll make you feel better. Plus, just think of all the good songs you could write because of this." The girls all snickered.

The next morning, Kate stumbled into the house and tried to ignore her dad and Coombs watching TV on the couch. "Cody called you all last night and twice this morning."

Kate tried to ignore him once again, "Kate did you hear what I said?"

"Yes father. I hear what you said."

"Come in here and talk to me." Bret sat up on the couch. "What happened with Cody?"

"He is going to a wrestling school in Ohio. I told him I didn't approve so we got in a huge fight."

"Oh I see. Pussycat, I don't want you to have a grudge against the business. Even if he works for Vince, that doesn't mean he'll get the same treatment I did."

Laying her head against his chest, she cried some more. "Dad, it's not that. I don't trust it especially after what happened with Owen. I can't go through that again. I can't. I wont. I don't want to go through that pain ever, ever, again."

Over the next five months, Kate and Cody's relationship began to fall further into a dark whole as he began training and as Kate got older she realized that maybe this wasn't going to work it. Yet, she couldn't help her feeling. On the other hand, Bret was going through heartbreak of another kind arises as the sibling rivalry starting to effect his parents. Their pain and achy made them weak and fragile. Another form of heartbreak was about the erupt on the entire Hart family.

**AN: This chapter was really weird to write. It's pretty sure a transition to get to bigger plots in the future. Keep reading and GIVE FEEDBACK! Peace&love.**


	14. Chapter 14

"I can't wait to see you either at graduation. I can't believe its months away!" Kate put the phone on speaker as she gave Coombs a bath.

"It's great that even that your home school you have your own little graduation. Maybe someone will get that guitar you've been asking for!" Mary said.

Kate said a hushed 'yes!' "That would be awesome! So what are you doing today?"

"Your aunt Tina and I are going to your mothers grave today."

"Oh, I see." She slurred. "Why are you going there today?"

Huffing as if she was aggravated, "Silly girl today is your mom's birthday. She's 42. Didn't your dad – He didn't tell you did he?"

When Bret got home from having a meeting with his wrestling friend Carlo, who was trying to convince him to referee at _Wrestlemania XVIII_ which Bret obviously declined the offer; the smell of steak hit his nose. He walked into the kitchen to Kate washing the dishes she used to prepare for dinner. "Hey dad. Sit down."

"Yum. Steak, mashed potatoes and green beans. Gigs up, what do you want?"

Kate chuckled, "Nothing! Today is a special day."

"What do you –"

"Cakes done." She said putting the cake on the table. Her father noticed the words Happy Birthday written in yellow icing.

"You know it's not my birthday right?" Bret said.

She cut him the first piece, "I know. It's mom's birthday, remember."

"_Yuck!" Bret shouted when he took a bite of his cake. He then heard rattling of the keys at the door. Flipping the light switch, a hush went over the room._

"_Bret are you here?" Lori said turning on the light._

"_SURPRISE!" She clutched at her plumb belly and started laughing. "What the hell is going on?"_

_Her family and friends, dressed in black and white attire, sang 'Happy Birthday' to cake as her husband held with 28 candles. Lori stared into Bret's eyes when it was time for her to blow out the candles. She thought to herself, I wish to continue to happiness of family, friends and myself._

"_Now, while Lori is getting dressed for dancing, lets have cake!" Bret said._

"_Dancing?" She raised her eyebrow. "I don't have anything to wear."_

"_Go look in the bedroom," He whispered. "Ok. Who wants cake?"_

_Dangling off the bed was a beautiful black dress with glistening pearls to the right. A gigantic smile formed on her face when she rushed into the bathroom to change._

"_Honey, you almost -" Bret paused in amazement when Lori walked into the dining room. Trying to keep his jaw from dropping, Bret instantly wrapped his arm around her waist. "You look gorgeous." He whispered in her ear as she leaned in the kiss him._

"_Pregnancy is a good look for you!" Ellie joked. "Those pearls are gorgeous. Good job Bret."_

_An hour later, Lori twirled in circles on the dance floor as she slow danced with Bret. "You know what, for the first time, in a long time, I feel like my old self."_

"_Thanks good. I've noticed you've been down so that's why I planned all of this. I'm glad everyone is having a good time."_

_Lori inclined to passionately kiss Bret as he pulled her closer. He loved the feeling of their baby in the middle of them as they danced. "I love you."_

"_I love you back." Lori replied._

"Well, it is, isn't it?" Bret's throat became dry. "This cake is really good."

"Thanks. Memow told me it was her birthday today. How come you didn't say something?"

"What kind of cake is this?" Bret asked.

"Dad!" Kate shouted standing up from the table. "I want to talk about this. Why won't you?"

"I'm not arguing with you about this for the third time this week. Drop it."

"I will not drop it. What happen? You cheated on her like you did with Julie and she left and never came back."

It took everything in his well being not to snap. His blood boiled at the insinuation that he would ever cheat on Lori. "Go to your room."

"No."

"Kate, go to your room!"

"Not until I get answers." Kate confidently stood with her head held high. "You never loved her did you? I was a mistake. You pity her situation and took me in! I can't believe you… Bret."

"She's dead! She's gone and she is never coming back! She fucking left us! And since you won't go to your room, I'll go to mine!" Bret slammed his bedroom door and laid in his bed teary eyed. For weeks they have been at each other's throats. All the frustrations of Cody and Kate's relationship crumbling and Bret loneliness getting the best of him were taking a toll on their father-daughter relationship.

"I'm staying at Lindsay's & Brooke's. Don't worry about me!" Bret heard Kate shouted and then his phone rang, it was his sister Allison.

"Bret, is everything okay? Lindsay just left to go pick up Kate."

"We had an another fight. I don't know what to do Allie."

"The topic of Lori isn't going away." Allison replied. "Just because you ignore it doesn't mean it's going to go away." After saying their I love yous and goodbyes, Bret spent the rest of the evening curled up with his body pillow wishing he could go back in time.

The following morning, Kate, Lindsay and Brooke look horridly staring at the TV screen as the watched the second plane flew into the World Trade Center in New York City.

"I can't believe this." Brooke mumbled.

"Grandma is stuck at the airport in L.A because of this." Lindsay noted.

"I can't watch this anymore," Kate walked away and went to her cousin's room to call Cody, a girl answered.

"Hello?" Kate said.

"Cody! Your girlfriend is on the phone." She yelled.

"What's up kitten?" Cody said.

"Who was that?"

"Oh my friend Kristen. She's on our skiing trip. I told you remember."

Kate laughed, "Oh yeah. You did. Sorry. Are you watching the news?"

"Oh yeah. We've been watching it all morning. It's kind of scary. Be lucky you're far away in Canada! Oh, I have to go have lunch. Call you later."

"Oh. I see. Ok then, I love you." Kate heard the dial tone.

Cody didn't call for a long time after this conversation. He had been on his skiing trip in Colorado with some of his high school friends and Kate was beginning to get worried a week later.

"I love you but I really think you should talk to your dad." Brooke suggested.

"Whenever he decides to be honest. I'm tired of the lies." Kate leaped off the bed when she heard Cody's ringtone on her phone. "Cody is finally calling! I'll call you back!

"Hey!"

"Uh, hay Kate."

"Is everything okay?"

"We need to talk. You sitting down?"

"You are scaring me Code. What is going on?" Kate said. Cody deeply exhaled as Kate sat in silence.

"I think we should break up. Things just –"

"What did you say?" Kate's voice cracked as an unsettling feeling at the pit of her stomach.

"It will make things a lot easier if you would just let me talk. I think we should break up because….because I'm leaving for Ohio tomorrow. I know, I know, I told you I was thinking about not going but this is something I want to do. Wrestling is in my blood Kate and I want to be with someone who approves of my passion. I'm so in love with you, Kate and that makes this hurt so much more. I just wish you would just come to terms with what wrestling has done to your family and we can be together. Get married when you are 18 like we talked about, our dream."

Lying back against her pillow, smearing the teardrops, "Get beyond it? You got to be kidding me Cody. I love you and I don't want wrestling to ruin your life! I could never, ever, marry someone who is involved with the wrestling business especially Vince McMahon. I can't approve. I won't approve."

"Then, I guess we are over?" He mumbled.

"I…I…I guess we are. Goodbye Cody."

Getting into her car, the sappy love songs played one after another making her tears fall faster. Parking at the Hart house, Kate ran inside to confide in the only person who really understood, her grandmother.

Helen had just arrived in Calgary a week late after her flight was delayed due to the extreme security. When she returned, she was incredibly sick because her diabetes medicine had been in luggage under the plane. As soon as Kate saw her sitting up in her bedroom, she could see the pain beaming from her face. Helen could also see the spatter of tear strains on her puffy cheeks.

"Kate darling, what is the matter sweetheart?" Helen said barely stretching her arms out.

"Cody broke up with me because I don't support him being a wrestler." Kate managed to say in the middle of sniffs. "I've suffered enough pain because of wrestling."

Helen heavily coughed before speaking. "You know darling, if you really loved him. You'd follow him anywhere. How do you think I've lasted with your papa."

"Your right."

"Listen to me. I might be old and winkled but I know a few things. This world's gone crazy. It's hard to believe that tomorrow will be better than today. Believe it anyway. You can love someone with all your heart for all the right reasons. In a moment they can choose to walk away. Love them anyway."

"I love you grandma." She blew her nose on her shirt and the noticed the glazed look in her eyes and they slowly closed as she fainted to the floor. "Oh my god! Papa! Papa! Papa!"

Stu clung at his heart as he struggled to lift his wife from the floor crying out in agony. "Helen! Helen!" Kate stood staring at her grandmother's seeming lifeless body.

"I'm going to call for help." Kate sobbed.

"No! I can help her." Stu cried as his feeble self still tried to pick her flimsy body up from the floor.

"Papa! I have to help her! She needs help!" Running to the phone, she called the ambulance.

Bret ran into the lobby of the hospital when he views the Hart family once again dealing with misfortune. As soon as he confronted his own children and some niece's and nephews, he saw Kate sitting in the corner with her head between her knees. Stooped down in front of her, "Pussycat." He reached out his hand but she immediately move away.

"No dad." She whispered.

"Ok. I'll let you be."

Days later, Helen remained in ICU with doctors doing everything they could to get her out of her coma, they were successful but she was too frail to talk. Helen could only use her hands.

"Mom, I love you so much." Bret said kissing her cheek before visiting hours were over. She squeezed his hand once more.

"How's Kate?" She whimpered.

Bret shook her head, "She won't talk to me or anyone else but she will be okay mom. Don't worry about her." He kissed his mom once more.

At three-thirty that morning, Bret got an unwelcoming phone call. "Bret! Bret!" Allison bawled. "Moms gone. Moms gone."

Walking into his daughter's room, he saw him surprisingly awake, sitting at her piano, pen in hand. "Sweetheart, what are you working on?" He didn't get an answered.

"You know you have to talk to me sooner or later." He sat down next to her.

"No I don't." She replied.

Giving a sideways smile, "That's a start. Can I hear some of it?"

Kate looked up at him and pressed down two keys, "This world's gone crazy. It's hard to believe that tomorrow will be better than today. Believe it anyway. You can love someone with all your heart for all the right reasons. In a moment they can choose to walk away. Love them anyway."

"God is great but sometimes life ain't good." Bret wrapped his arms around her as she cried. "And when I pray it doesn't always turn out like I think it should. But I do it anyway." Kate slammed her hands on the piano again, again and again.

"Kate! Kate! Kate!"

She broke down against her father's chest and kept repeating, "I can't lose anymore. I'm tired of losing."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Ok, so I know you are thinking, "I'm tired of reading each chapter in tears." But trust me, the sadness is so hard to write. Believe it or not, I'm not doing it to waste your teardrops it will definitely be worth it down the line.**

For the third time in a year she was sporting her black funeral dress. First was her grandmother's funeral, where she sat the entire time with her head down not wanting to look anyone in the eye. Second was her uncle Davey's in British Columbia from a heart attack that was put on by his girlfriend Andrea. Today was the third, a memorial ceremony for Davey organized by her aunt Diana. Although, Bret and Diane weren't exactly on speaking terms due to the terrible words she spoke of her entire family, especially Bret, in her new book, she asked him to give a eulogy. Not so ironically, the service was scheduled the same day a WWF event was in town so numerous superstars attended.

Kate reached for Harry's hand as he held back tears as his mother spoke of how her and Davey fell in love. Nattie, Jen and Muffy slipped in late being dragged by their mother.

"Where were you?" Kate whispered.

"Don't ask." Nattie said taking her seat next to her. Their uncle Bruce told them to shh when Ellie went up to speak. Nattie bowed her head in embarrassment as her mother ranted about Davey's girlfriend Andrea so much that the staff had to pull her away. Kate noticed Harry and his little sister Georgia's smirk when her father walked up to the podium.

"I loved Davey as if he was my own flesh and blood. When we first meet, he was a bashful, handsome boy with big dimples and he better much stayed that way. His biggest mistake was letting bad people manipulated his naive heart. I hope I've given you a fitting send off my friend."

After the service, the Hart family became tremendously tense when Bret and Ellie got in another screaming match in the kitchen in front of Stu and the grandchildren.

"Come on dad, time to go to show," Ellie said helping him up from the chair. After Helen's death, Stu was becoming weaker and weaker every day.

"He's exhausted. Plainly, he doesn't want to go. Look at him!" Bret told her.

"Vince invited him, he has to go."

"Grandpa wants to go. Right?" Jen added.

Kate stood up for her father, "My dad is right. Papa just told us how he just wanted to go to bed. Stop being selfish."

While Jen and Kate were fighting, Ellie hauled Stu to her car and zoomed away.

"You two stop it!" Harry screamed. "I can't stand seeing people fight anymore." Jen ran off while Kate ran to hug his

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Kate cried. "I'm sick of all this too."

"Me too Kate. Me too."

Later that night, Kate and Nattie were getting dolled up for a party with Ted and T.J. "I can't believe your dad is letting you go to this keg party with us." The eighteen-year-old Nattie said stunting out of the bathroom wearing a bright orange v-neck jersey dress with cuffed sleeves.

Nattie gawked when she saw what her little cousin dressed in an off the shoulder green mini-dress, "Your dad is going to let you walk out of here wearing that!"

Kate laughed batting her last eyelash; "Hopefully he'll be asleep by the time we leave. You ready?"

Trying not to let their heels hit to much to the wooden floors, the duo snuck pass the evil eyes of her father and headed to the party.

"I have to come clean," Nattie confessed. "I am leaving in a few months to go to Japan…to wrestle."

Giving her a 'what the hell' expression, "What the hell? You are kidding me. That's great if that is something you really want to do!"

"Whoa, I'm shocked. I thought you'd be upset." Nattie admitted.

"No. I love you. You are my best friend and I want to see you happy. But why Japan?"

"Japan is where you go if you want to be a serious technical wrestler like my dad and your dad."

"Well, I say, do it. No matter what follow your dreams. I should follow my own advice." Kate said disappointed.

"What do you mean?" Nattie asked.

"I got accepted to Ambrose."

"Oh, my. That's fantastic Kate!" Nattie realized the unsatisfied expression on her face. "Not fantastic?"

"No! I want to go to try and get signed to a record label. But every time I bring it up it's a screaming match. He wants me to go to college and major in music education."

They parked on the street outside of the party, "Then I say, follow your own advice. When I told my dad about Japan he freaked."

Kate smiled, "I wish it was that easy."

It was 3 in the morning and Bret was pacing in the living room shouting on the phone with Jim seeing that Kate was supposed to be home four hours ago. "Jim, where in the hell did Nat tell you they were going? Kate told me the movies."

"Nat told me that too. She called me around midnight saying she was staying the night at your house."

Bret snickered, "Well she is definitely not here. Wait, I hear someone fiddling with the door. I'll call you back."

Dangling aimlessly in Ted's arms, Kate flung her purse in the air. "Ted, shhhhhhhhhhh! My dad might be -" Kate slurred. "Shit."

"Uncle Bret." Teddy whispered.

"What the hell is going on here?" Bret shouted.

Kate leaped out of Ted's grasp and staggered to keep her balance in her high heels. She couldn't and fell to the ground, giggling. "Oh my, that's the millionth time tonight, right Ted."

Ted helped her up, "I'm sorry about this. We should've looked out for her more."

"Your right, you should have." Bret yanked her into a hug and could smell the alcohol on her breath. "How much did she drink?"

"I don't know but according the those that were around her, a few shots of Vodka, apple martini's and a Coors light."

"Yum. Those apple tini's were amazing!" Kate yelled.

"You go on home Ted. I'm sure we all will be talking about this tomorrow. Thanks for driving her home. Oh and where is Nattie?"

Giving a deep sigh, "Uh, well –"

"She is spending the night with T.J. in a hotel!" Kate blurted.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Ted walked out.

"Bye Tedster!" Kate lay out on the couch. "Time to go sleep sleep."

Bret swept her into his arms and carried her into her room. As soon as she hit the pillow it was lights out. Waking up with the loud sound of her cell phone ringing in her ear, Kate sluggishly answered. "Hello." She groaned.

"I am in so much trouble! _Someone_ told their dad about T.J. and me and I'm pretty much in trouble for the rest of my life and wait. Are you still asleep it is almost two o clock." Nattie yelled.

"Nat, my head is pounding so loud I didn't hear a word you just said. Goodnight." Kate tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't. She noticed a glass of water and an Advil next to her nightstand. "God, I feel like –"

"You are going to die." Bret mumbled from the other side of her room.

"Dad."

"I felt like I was going to die last night when no one knew where the hell you were! I also felt like I was going to die when I saw my daughter stumbling drunk last night. I then again felt like dying sitting here all night and all day thinking about what could had happened to you."

"I'm so." Kate said.

"I'm sorry too. Why did you lie to me?"

Kate tried to get up from the bed but just fell down again, "Bad idea. But you would have never let me go if I ask! Agh, I think I'm going to" She didn't have time to finish her statement because she rushed off into the bathroom.

"Go back to sleep Kate. We will finish this agreement when you wake up."

Punishment: grounded until graduation, great for Kate that was only a month and half away. And on this day was the moment Bret had dreaded since the second she could talk. Half of the Hart family, the ones who still associated with Bret, sat in the building as her name was called.

"Kate Scarlet Hart." The room erupted as her family hooted and hollered.

"Oh embarrassing." Bret mumbled with a smile on her face as she accepted her diploma.

Outside the atrium, Kate met and greeted her family and close family friends who congratulated her. Before they went to the Hart house for the normal Sunday dinner, Bret and Kate ran home to change. Bret hit the answer machine the check for messages.

"_This message is for Kate Hart. Hello Kate, this is Sandy Thomas from Ambrose University and I am calling regard your acceptance to our college. We have yet to receive your acceptance approval and residence hall application. The deadline was this past Friday yet because we are so eager for you to attend our academy; we are willing to extend your deadline to Monday. We hope to be hearing for you. Call back if you have any questions."_

"Kate!" Bret shouted.

"Yeah dad, what's up?" He played the message for her as she simply lowered her head.

"You told me you took care of this. You told me not to worry about it." Bret yelled.

"Listen, today I am officially an adult and I want to make my own choices. I don't want to go to Ambrose."

Bret shook his head, "Ok. Fine. We will simply find another college with the major you want."

"No dad!" She interrupted him. "What you want! I want to go to the New York and at least _try_ and get a meeting with someone from a record label."

"And we discussed how that was a ridiculous idea!"

"Too you…" She mumbled. "Mom would want me to go."

"How do you know what your mom would want?" Bret snapped. "You don't know even know!"

"My mom wanted to be a songwriter but she couldn't do that. Why? I don't know. Did you stop her from following her dreams too? Did you? I am going to do this rather if you like it or not. And I am going to find out more about my mom rather if you tell me or not."

"This agreement is over with. We are already late for your party. Meet you in the car."

Kate cupped her hand and sobbed replaying her grandmother's words in her head, over and over again.

"_Listen to me. I might be old and winkled but I know a few things. This world's gone crazy. It's hard to believe that tomorrow will be better than today. Believe it anyway."_


	16. Chapter 16

"Nat, did you spend out all of the press releases?" Kate asked trying to zip up her suitcase.

"Yes, I did. Your showcase is Saturday night at Pacha NYC at 7:30." She replied. "What time is your flight tomorrow and when is your dad supposed to be home?"

"The taxi is coming at 5 a.m. and my flight is at 6 in the morning. My dad gets back from Montreal around 6 so I am good."

"So when will you be in New York?"

"Around lunch time, I have a connecting flight in Chicago. There are something's I want to do."

"I can't believe you are actually doing this but I will gladly cover for you."

Kate laughed, "You owe me for a lot of things. You know – oh my god."

"What?"

"Cody is calling me…"

Nattie squealed. "Answer! Answer!"

Kate clicked over and tried to cease her excitement with a sultry, "This is Kate."

"Hi, it's Cody."

"Oh hey! I didn't recognize the number seeing that it's not in the phone anymore." She pointed out. "What did I do to deserve this phone call?"

"Well, I know your birthday is coming on Monday so I thought I'd call. The big 18. How will you be spending it?"

"I will be in New York." She said.

"Oh really? What for?"

She became to get annoyed, "Listen, what is the real reason why you called. We haven't talked in almost a year."

"I just….I missed you. I was wondering if you still felt the same way."

Kate chuckled, "Yes I do. Call back next year and see if things change." She hung up the phone and started the write her goodbye note to her dad.

The next morning, she had changed her mind for the billionth time. She was set on this. Wheeling her suitcase to the cab driver, she looked on to the house. Not wanting to ruin her make-up, she fought back tears. Sitting in the backseat, she ran over the pros and cons again. With even knowing how angry her father would be, she would be angrier with herself constantly thinking what if. Kate looked out the windows at the plane going into the clouds when she arrived at the airport.

An hour later, Bret walked through the front door the a jumpy Coombs, "What the matter buddy?" He stroked his white fur when he realized how uncomfortably quiet it was. No music, no banging of pots and pans, not even the sound of Kate snoring in bed. He went to open Kate's bedroom door and it was locked. Troubled, he went into his room to call her. Kate's phone was turned off. He called again, it rang once then went straight to voicemail.

"Oh my god. Kate answer!" He whispered. Standing up form his bed, he realized he had been sitting on something, a loose leaf sheet of paper next to a picture. He picked up a picture from Lori and his wedding day.

_As the girls went to their seats, Lori waited for the transitional wedding march to play. "You ready little lady,"_

_She turned to see who was talking to her and then looked forward, "I hate Bret."_

_Dressed in tight black pants, shiny black leather shoes, white unbutton shirt and gold jacket, "Love me tender, and love me true all my dreams fulfilled. For my darlin' I love you and I always will."_

_Laughter filled the room as Lori walked down the aisle with Elvis. "Love me tender, love me dear, tell me you are mine. I'll be yours through all the years, til the end of time. When at last my dreams come true, darling this I know. Happiness will follow you everywhere you go."_

_When Lori reached the arch she just shook her head at Bret. "Your lucky I'm pregnant." She whispered._

"_Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to witness before family and friends the exchange of solemn vows between Lori Taylor and Bret," Elvis looked at Lori. "WHOS LOVES YA, BABY? Hart."_

"_If there be any suspicious minds present in the audience doncha think its time to speak now or never – their love won't wait."_

"_Lori Taylor, please repeat these vows,"_

"_It only took one night to get stuck on you and now my wish came true, you- Do I really have to say this?" Elvis bobbed his head. _

"_You big hunka hunka burin' love! I thought you were nothin' but a hound dog, cryin' all the time but now I know you're my teddy bear 'cause tigers play too rough and lions ain't the kind you love enough." Lori looked up to see Bret laughing. "So kiss me quick and love me tender for I can't help falling in love with you."_

"_Bret," Elvis looked at Lori. "WHOS LOVES YA, BABY? Hart, please repeat these vows."_

"_It took a hard headed woman to make me king of the whole wide world. I thought you were the devil in disguise but you turned out to be my puppet on a string. I used to live in the hotel down the end of lonely street but now it's via las vegas 'cause I need your love tonight."_

"_Please take this moment to exchange your gifts of love while I serenade you with a little song."_

"_Like a river flows surely to the sea darling so it goes somet thing are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too for I can't help falling in love with you." Lori stroked Bret's cheek as he just gazed at her._

"_I love you," He whispered._

"_I love you too."_

"_Like a river flows surely to the sea darling so it goes somet thing are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too for I can't help falling in love with you. For I can't help falling in love with you."_

_Everyone clasped, "By the powered vested in me, by the state of Nevada, I now re-pronounce you husband and femme but remember, there is no return to sender. You make kiss your cousin. Please join me in welcoming Mr. AND Mrs. Hart. Folks, this has got me all shook up, so please love me tender."_

Bret smiled heavily staring and the picture. Wishing he could relive that moment. His eyes became wet as he traced his ring finger over her baby bump. He missed her, no matter how much he didn't want to admit it. Seeing that bump gave him a sick feeling in his stomach as he started to read to letter.

_Dad, you have probably tried to call me but I will be ignoring your phone calls until I return to Calgary next Tuesday. You can take a guess where I am, New York. I have a showcase with numerous record executives this weekend. The yelling matches between us HAVE to stop. I can't handle it anymore. I am doing this not to defy you. It's because it's my passion dad. Wrestling is your passion and music is mine. I don't see why you don't understand. Maybe it's because you are finally realizing that I am about to be eighteen years old and I am not the same little girl that I used to be. You haven't been honest with me from the very start about a lot of things especially about my mother. I had to find out things about her from everyone else but the person that "loved her." _

_Owen gave me that picture that I left on your bed. He gave it to me years ago. The only thing I've ever had of my mother. How come you never told me that we have the same eyes or smile? How come you didn't tell me how beautiful she was? How come you didn't tell me she wanted to be a songwriter and that we had something in common? Owen told me that day that she was such a sweet person and she loved you very much. Why the secrets? Why the lies? Were you ashamed of my mother? Was it because you two didn't look alike or had different backgrounds? Instead of giving me answers, you acted as if she didn't exist. Look at that man in that picture. I have hardly ever seen you smile like that. Where did that person go?_

_I didn't want this to happen. I never wanted this to happen. Dad, even though we fight 99.9 of the time, you are still my best friend. But I have to do this. With even knowing how angry you are right now and how you always will be, I would be angrier with myself constantly thinking what if. Please don't try to find me. Don't run after me. I know a seventeen-year-old girl in the big city might scare you but just think….I'll be eighteen on Monday._

_Even though I am still mad at you,_

_Love, pussycat_

Dropping the letter to the ground, he got in his car and headed to the Hart house. With her jaw wide open, Kate walked down the streets of Times Square stunned by all the bright lights and huge building. Walking into her hotel lobby, she checked in.

"Hi, my name is Kate Hart and I have a reservation through Tuesday."

The receptionist typed constantly at her computer, "Yes. We have upgraded you to one of our premium suits if that is ok, free of charge."

"Of course that's fine."

"Here your room key, enjoy your stay."

"Thank you and I won't be accepting any phone calls unless it is from a Nattie Neidhart."

"I'll take note of that Ms. Hart."


	17. Chapter 17

Kate's alarm clock woke her up as butterflies fluttered in her stomach. It was Saturday, her big moment. Yet, she wasn't as happy as she thought she would be. After ordering room service, she checked her cell phone 65 missed calls and more than a dozen voicemails, all from numerous family members.

"Nat?" Kate said looking out of her hotel window of the New York skyline.

"Kate! Where are you? Are you in New York? Why didn't you call me last night?"

"Jesus Christ woman. Take a chill pill. I'm fine. I missed my flight to New York yesterday because I sent longer in Chicago than I needed too."

Nattie took a huge gulp, "Oh. Did you see it?"

"Yeah, Nat. I saw it." Kate mumbled wiping the tear rolling down her puffy cheeks.

"Well," she paused. "How was it?"

_Shivers went down Kate's spine as the Chicago wind almost brushed her hat on the ground. Her heels dug deep into the soil searching for a familiar name. She reached the tombstone feeling a few raindrops on the tip of her nose as the wind ceased. Kate cried as she read._

_**Lori Taylor Hart**_

_Life is not measured_

_By the number of breaths we take,_

_But by the moments_

_That take our breath away_

_A beloved daughter, sister, wife and mother_

_**January 17, 1959 – June 01, 1987**_

"_My birthday," She whispered tracing June 1__st__ on the black marble, pressing her eyelids shut to prevent tears. Kate replaced the dead red rose with a fresh one._

_The taxi honking broke her trance. "You are going to miss your flight little lady." He yelled._

_Kissing the headstone, she mumbled. "I love you mom. Hope I made you proud." As she walked into the taxi, she felt a huge brush of breeze. She smirked thinking that was her mother's way of saying, yes. _

"My…my…mom. She died giving birth to me obviously." Kate sobbed chocking on every other word. "It said it right on the headstone, June 1st, my birthday."

"Oh K, I am so sorry. I can't begin to imagine how you are feeling." Nat said. "Has your dad called you?"

"Like a million times along with everyone else in our family tree. Please try and keep things under wraps. If he has to know something, at least tell him I am ok."

"My dad has been already asking me question. Everyone is gathering at the Hart house in a little bit."

Kate heard a knock at the door, "Stay strong. I know you are a horrible liar. My breakfast is here. I'll call you after the show tonight."

By mid-afternoon, back in Calgary, the Hart family was in a frenzy searching for answers. Stu Hart watched his son pace back in forth in the living room.

"Bret, the airline said that she has already landed in New York." Allison said.

Letting out a scream, "I don't know what to do." He turned back to the grandkids that were all squeeze in on the couch. "Now, none of you know anything. Jade, Harry, Ted, Dallas?"

"I swear daddy. If I knew anything, I would say something." Jade replied.

"Why don't you ask Nattie?" Ted suggested pointed to a fidgeting girl in the corner tapping her fingers on the sofa.

Bret leaned in front of her, "Nat, do you know anything?"

"No." She said quickly.

"Let me handle this." Jim tapped his shoulder. "Natalie Katherine Neidhart, let it out now!"

She simply shook her head no. "I don't know anything."

"She's lying." Jim said.

"We aren't having anymore of this," Stu interrupted. "Let's finish this in the dungeon."

Kate pulled down her purple dress peeking through the curtain of all the people walking into the little run down club. After doing her normal vocal exercises, she tried to call Nattie. Kate began to get worried when she didn't answer. "Ms. Hart, 5 minutes until show time." Waiting in the wings, she listened as two of her song played over the speakers. One up-tempo called Straight Up and the other was the song she wrote about her mother.

"Fantastic." The club owner said clasping with the rest of the audience. "Now let me introduce to the women behind the songs you just heard. From Calgary, Alberta, Canada, Kate Hart!"

Kate attempted to hide her nervous by replacing it with a smile. Sitting at the piano, she tried to imagine herself at her piano at home. "Hope everyone is having a good time tonight. Now, the songs you've already heard are song that are written by me so I thought I'd end with a cover of 'All By Myself' by Eric Carmen."

She let her voice have a mind of it's own as it filled the room. As the last note on the piano echoed, Kate received a standing ovation and bowed and waved to the audience. After the performance, Kate met with everyone for refreshments.

"Your voice is amazing." One man said. "My label would do wonder with you. The next, Britney."

Kate laughed, "Thanks but uhm"

"I do believe that this lady doesn't want to be the next somebody." Another man added. "Hello, I'm Lee Stimmel, Marketing director for Epic Records. That guy had one thing right, your voice is amazing."

"Thank you Mr. Stimmel."

"Call me Lee. Mm let me honest. A lot of these people are here to cut you a shady deal. At Epic, that won't be the case. I'd like to set up an appointment with you and my boss Charlie Walk. I really have faith in your look and especially your voice."

"Oh my god. Yes. I'd love to. I am here in New York until Tuesday."

"Great. We will set up something for tomorrow. I will be calling you." Lee said hugging her and then walking away.

Cornered into a wooden chair in the concrete dungeon, Nattie had been questioned going on an hour now. The men were beginning to get frustrated with her.

"Nat, sweetheart, if you tell me something. We won't be upset that you've hid it from us."

"I cant dad! I promised Kate. She is fine, I promise."

"How do you know that? She called you?" Bret asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, today. She said she is fine and not the worry. She'll be home in a few days. I don't see what the big deal is."

"Natalie, what if something happens to her?" Stu noted.

"Nothing will." She said realizing that they had a point. "Kate is a big girl."

"Natalie, no more games. If you don't talk…then you can forget about Japan."

"What!" She squealed. "You can't do that!"

"Life isn't fair kiddo."

After some grunting, pleading and pouting, Nattie cracked under pressure.

**AN: My deepest apologizes for not posting anything for a little over a week. I just started college so I've been really busy! Yet, no excuses! While I have been on hiatus. I have been trying to figure out how I want to end this story and if I want to continue with a third installment. Suggestions? Ideas?**


	18. Chapter 18

Tapping her left foot onto the carpet over and over again didn't seem to help Kate's anxiety when waited in the lobby of Epic Records. She began having a feeling of guilt come over her when the receptionist said 'He'll be with you in a moment.' This little voice in the back of her head made her feel shameful that she wasn't sharing this unforgettable moment with her best friend, her dad. The fact that Nattie never returned her phone calls made her nervousness increase. _She would never ever squeal, right?_

"Kate you are here, on time." Lee joked hugging her. "You nervous?"

"Petrified." Kate admitted. "So what's the deal with this meeting?"

Lee took her by the arm, "Basically, Charlie will ask you questions about how you picture your image, music, etc but leave that all to me! He will probably ask you to sing a little for him acceplla, can you do that?"

Kate nodded her head boggling over what in the world she would sing. "I suggest you sing something that you've written and a song that truly brings out emotion in –"

"Mr. Walk will see you now."

"Lets go kid."

Kate slowly walked into the conference room with numerous men and women in business attire staring at her with pens in hand. "Alright group, let me introduce to you Kate Hart. As you can see in the handouts she is the daughter of wrestler Bret 'The Hitman' Hart from Calgary, Alberta, Canada. She is. -"

"Lee," Charlie Walk disrupted. "I think we've all read the handout. Let's get this going eh?"

"Yes sir."

"Now Kate is your father here today? Seeing that you are only 17 I think a guardian is needed."

Lifting up her head, "Actually, I am doing all of this on my own. In fact my dad doesn't even know I am here today. He has a different view of how my life should be."

Charlie looked up at her with an eyebrow raised, "Rebellious, I like that."

Kate smirked, "If you'd like I can sing a little for you."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Charlie leaned back in his chair.

"Ok, this is a song that I wrote for my uncle Owen who passed away almost three years ago. He meant a lot to me and I know he'd be proud of me standing here." She cleared her throat.

"Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face. You told me how proud you were but I walked away. If only I know what I know today."

Kate managed to not let her tears fall but her eyes were definitely watery. "I would hold you in my arms. I would take the pain away. Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes."

"Some days I feel broke inside and I won't admit. Sometimes I just want to hide because it's you I –"

"Stop." Charlie held up his hand.

Her mouth still open, she then pressed her lips shut and lowered her head. Her heart started to beat rapidly through her chest; she turned her head slightly to give a one-eye look to Lee who was off in the corner biting his nails. Kate finally looked up at Charlie who had his hand still in the air. _I just blew it. I knew I shouldn't have started so low and I didn't…._

Kate's worrying thoughts were interrupted by the applause given by everyone in the room. Confused, she did a nervous smirk and waited for the verdict.

"That was fantastic. Your voice, your voice has the music innocence of a Celine, the soulfulness of an Aretha, the power of a Whitney and the look and style of a Mariah." One executive said.

"Can she dance?" Another one said leading into Charlie's ear.

Lee stepped in, "Yes she can dance. Kate has had numerous dancing courses in ballet, tap, ballroom but hip-hop is her specialty. She is a very well-rounded dancer."

"I also like to choreograph. I teach a local dancing class for younger kids back at home." Kate added.

"And look at the market, she's ideal. She can able to both the urban and popular markets and you have also been saying how you want to increase our sells in Canada." Another person said.

"Ok, ok." Charlie's voice sounded. "Kate, it's clear that we would love for you to be apart of our Epic family but, you are once again underage and –"

"My 18 birthday is tomorrow." She rushed, nervous that they wouldn't sign her without her father approval.

"Alright then. We will send the contact to your hotel tomorrow then." Everyone began to clasp but stopped when he spoke again. "Lets leave me and Ms. Hart allow of a moment."

When everyone left, he walked toward her. "As a father myself, I strongly suggest you talk to your father before you sign this."

"But he…"

"He has raised you and he knows your talent, trust me. After this, he will approve. Plus, I am sure he loves you and wants nothing more than to see you happy. I'd like to meet with both you and your father sometime in the coming weeks."

"Ok, Mr. Walk."

"Now, go home, start writing, keep dancing, we have a lot of work to do and most importantly talk to your father." Lee advised.

Appearing in the hotel bar alone in a booth the next night, Kate regularly kept checking her watch for the time. "Miss, here is your ordered." The waiter said placing a tiny cupcake with a single lit candle in the middle.

"Thank you," She whispered. Staring into the fire, she pictured how weird this birthday was from the rest. Then she realized it. No family gathering, no laughter, no papa pinches her cheeks exclaiming how proud he was, no father butchering the 'Happy Birthday' song.

Kate buried her face into her hands and cried. "Excuse me madam." She heard a voice say.

"This was delivered to the front desk." The worker handed her an envelope and walked away.

She noticed the swirly cursive written Kate on the front yet her stomach turned when she went to open it. "This is the best present you'll ever get. We BOTH love you always. Dad." She whispered the written note on the back on the envelope.

Kate blew out her candle, "Both?"


	19. Chapter 19

As soon as she saw her dad's handwriting she knew she'd been caught. _What the hell Nat, why?_ Kate looked back and forth at that envelope for a good 15 minutes before opening it with worry and confusion in her eyes. Inside this white envelope was a two paged letter and she knew her father's scribble and this wasn't it.

_To be given to Kate Scarlet Hart on Monday, June 1__st__ 2002,_

_You ever wonder where your name came from? First it was Emily, then Alexis and finally Katie. Your father thought Emily was too girly and Alexis was a car name but something clicked in his mind when I said Katie. I remember him tapping his grin when he said 'How about…Kate?' I picked Scarlet because I thought it was intellectual. Then the hard part came next…._

_You probably know this already but your father and I weren't married at first. We met one night back in 1987. This might sound cliché, but I never believed in love at first sight but Bret's soft brown eyes caught me. They were so trusting, so innocence, I completely fell into them. Those eyes guided me through our journey together. It was hard don't get me wrong. We fought like cats and dogs. You and him probably do that a lot too. I never understood why Bret was so stubborn! But I've learned, from many arguments won, that even when he is wrong, there is a little hint of right in what he says. _

_Anyways back to how we fell in love, it didn't happen over night. I know at your age you most likely have had your heartbroken once or twice and the word 'love' was probably thrown around. Kate sweetheart, don't take that word for granted. All a person has is their word. I can honestly say that I love your father with every ounce of being in my body. Love is when your partners well being exceeds your own but only if the other person can return the favor. Your father is truly my soul mate. Even though, I hope he has found love again and she has taken you in as your own. I still hope I have a place in his heart…and yours. You probably have a lot of questions that I believe your father has answered them. If he didn't, then he better have a pretty good reason not too. Just in case, I'll explain anyway. Half way through my pregnancy with you, I was diagnosed with pre-eelmsipia. This disease is due to extreme high blood pressure. When I found out this information, I kept it from your dad. His career was on the raise and I wanted his happiness to exceed my own. This was the biggest mistake I've ever made. I should've known better because I didn't just affect my life but other people. Because of my misjudgment, I missed out on so much in my life, all of your little "firsts" along with moments with your father._

_I am sitting in your nursery and I can feel you kicking inside of my plumb belly. As I write this, you to be born any day now and I don't know if I'll make it. I have already asked gods forgive and all I need is yours. I am deeply sorry for not being there in your times in need yet you are lucky little girl because I know for a fact that you have a parent that loves you more than anything, your dad. Actually, you have two. I love you pussycat. (Ha. You thought your dad came up with that. I am the brain in our relationship.) And I have a deep dark feeling that this letter is coming as a huge shock to you because your father might have a hard time talking about him and I. I can't imagine the pain he is going through. But Kate, you must take my place and be there for him. You must not abandon him. Please, please don't. When he hurts…I hurt. I can only think of his pain on this day, your 18__th__ birthday. I wrote him a letter 18 years ago to tell you give you this on your 18__th__ birthday. In his eyes, his little girl just flew away at a blink of an eye. And with me not around the guide the way, he is going to be lost. Just make that promise to me._

_Back to the original agenda: your name was picked perfectly in the matter of minutes and then the challenge began. Once again, your father and I weren't married at first yet he insisted that you have his last name, Hart. I don't think you understand how much of a big deal that is. With your last name being Hart that means he wants you to carry on his family name that is filled with legacy respect that honor Kate. Don't ruin it. Another fact about me that your dad has told you so much about is my love for music. I desperately wanted to be a singer but songwriting has my true passion. I hope no matter what your passion is you better follow it! Now, it wouldn't be a birthday without some presents! In the envelope you will find a necklace with the initials 'LB.' Your dad brought me that necklace before we were married so I also attached my wedding ring. Isn't it beautiful? I think so. And also I felt a cassette of a little song just for you on your birthday. I hope you Happy Birthday my dear sweet daughter. I love you oh so much._

_I'll always there for you,_

_Mom._

As soon as Kate locked her mother necklace around her, she couldn't hold back her emotions any longer. Uncontrollable tears streamed down her face onto the letter as the words, "oh my god," were whispered over and over again. Kate took one bit of her cake and felt as if she was going to vomit. Taking the letter, cupcake, and cassette, she raced to her room. Kate spends the entire night tossing and turning in her bed never going to sleep. The sun rose as she finally looked at something other than the ceiling. It was a phone call from her grandmother. She knew it was the usually 6am happy birthday called. Understanding her dad already knew where she was, she answered.

"Hello." She said in a raspy morning voice.

"Well good morning birthday girl. How are you feeling?" Kate was surprised by her lack of her saying where the hell she has been.

"Memow, are you okay? Shouldn't you be yelling at me?"

Mary sighed, "Listen darling. You are eighteen now, an adult. Even though I'm still your grandmother. You know what you are doing is wrong don't you?" There was silence. "Now what exactly have you been doing in the big apple besides causing your family pain and heartache?"

"They offered me a contact."

"They did what? Kate, that's great! Horrible in the sense that you lied and ran away from home but that's fantastic! Have you told your father?"

Kate instantly gripped the necklace that was dangling from her neck, "No, I haven't. But I know he knows where I am."

Mary noticed right away she received the letter in the mail just by the soft tone change in her voice. "That necklace was promise to your mother. Your father had it made for her." Mary's voice began to crack. "Lori was more than his wife ya know, she was his best friend."

"He was supposed to tell Memow. Mom told me she told him to tell me and he didn't." Kate sobbed cuddling up with the pillow beside her.

"Kate, Kate, listen to me. When your mother died, everyone has heartbroken. The heart that never healed was your father."

"He hasn't forgotten her. But he has forgotten what it feels like to be happy. I have to bring it back to him."

Bret woke up early Monday morning. He had slept in Kate's bed. He missed her no matter how much he replaced his sadness with anger. Today he was his little girl's birthday, the first one away from home. To clear his head, he went for a bike ride along the river not far from his home. Heading into the wooden area, the sun was shining brightly even through his sunglasses when his front tire dig into a ditch. The bike vibrated throwing him head first into the cemented sidewalk.

"Shit!" Bret lay there moaning after the wind got kicked out of him. Silver dots in his left eye appeared as he was trying to get up. He failed. For five minutes, he tried to maneuvered himself onto his bike but couldn't. His left eye was seeing colors, his left hand was motionless and his left arm was limp. Bret managed to real Jade with his cell phone. Several minutes later, Julie and Alex arrived trying to lift Bret up.

"Just get me the fuck out of here!" He screamed. A skate boarder saw the action and phoned 911. Then Bret blacked out.


	20. Chapter 20

Due to the phone constantly ringing, Kate struggled for shuteye while taking her a nap after lunch. Replacing her headphone on her ears and putting the tape player on repeat, her only birthday present played again. Kate hears a rough voice say, "Happy birthday Kate. It's mommy. I wrote this song for you on this special day. You are now a woman and your father and I are so proud of you." The piano plays:

_In my daughter's eyes, I am a hero.  _

_I am strong and wise,  _

_And I know no fear.  _

_But the truth is plain to see:  _

_She was sent to rescue me,  _

_I see who I wanna be, in my daughter's eyes.   _

_In my daughter's eyes, everyone is equal,  _

_Darkness turns to light,  _

_And the world is at peace._

_His miracle God gave to me,  _

_Gives me strength when I am weak.  _

_I find reason to believe, in my daughter's eyes.   _

_And when she wraps her hand around my finger,  _

_Oh, it puts a smile in my heart.  _

_Everything becomes a little clearer.  _

_I realize what life is all about.  _

_It's hanging on when your heart has had enough;  _

_It's given' more when you feel like given' up.  _

_I've seen the light: it's in my daughter's eyes.   _

_In my daughter's eyes, I can see the future.  _

_A reflection of who I am and what will be.  _

_And though she'll grow and, some day, leave:_

_Maybe raise a family,  _

_When I'm gone, I hope you'll see,  _

_How happy she made me,  _

_For I'll be there, in my daughter's eyes._

"I love you mom," She whispered cuddling with the pillow next to her. The flashing red light from the phone was becoming a huge interruption. Even though she was coming home tomorrow, Kate knew her family was simply sending birthday wishes. She listened to her 10 voicemails. The first three were from her aunts Tina and Alison and Julie.

_BEEP._

"Ok, I know that you probably hate me but happy birthday! I'm sorry. You know how our dads can be plus papa. I can't wait to see you…best friend. Hope I can still call you that?" Nattie rushed.

_BEEP._

"Happy Birthday! I got this number from Nat. I heard about your contact. Oh my god. My sister is going to be famous! Damn. Ok. Dad is coming so got to go! Please come home, we miss you." Jade whispered.

_BEEP._

There was silence on the other end minus a little piano melody in the background. "Umm, hi Kate. It's dad." Bret cleared his throat. "Honestly, I just want to yell and scream at your immaturity about this whole situation but it's your day. So, happy birthday."

_BEEP._

"Kate Scarlet, I can't believe that you flew to New York…New York City! Do you understand how dangerous that is? Can you comprehend how much stress you've put your family through? I don't think you do. After everything you've done and yes, you have done some bad things. This takes the cake. Your mother would be – I'm not going there. Hope you are enjoying your birthday weekend."

_BEEP._

"Your - mother – she – Lori," Bret cried. "I know you read the letter. I know she is disappointed in me. It's just – you wouldn't understand. I wish you could. Pussycat, please come home. Coombs misses you."

_BEEP._

"I miss you too."

_BEEP._

"Kate! You have to come home right away! Your dad, he has been in an accident. Call me as soon as you get this!" Stu screamed.

Her hand uncontrollably shook as she tried to put the receiver on the hook. The phone rang again.

"Hello." Kate said.

"We booked you a flight. It leaves in an hour." Julie said with little to no emotions. "I suggest you get here right away."

Kate gasped, cupping her palm around her mouth. The 21-hour plane ride was excruciating. 'What if's' were overflowing her brain capacity; the tears were unmanageable. She finally arrived at Foothills ICU the following afternoon. Walking into a jam-packed waiting room, the aroma of sadness was tremendously devastating. Their appearances eerily reminded her of the morning after Owen's accident. Her brothers and sisters rushed to her, clinging on to her clothes crying.

"Kate, I am so glad you are here." Jade whispered.

"Will someone tell me what happened, Beans?"

Brushing her blonde hair out of her face, "Dad fell really bad riding this bike. He hit his head. Mom and I got there and he said he couldn't feel his left side. I rode with him in the ambulance." Alex responded

"He had a stroke," Jim said walking into the room. "Oh Kate. You're finally here.

Kate shook her head over and over again when Jim tried to hug her. "A stroke? Dad is to young to have a stroke Jim!"

Keith, Wayne and Ross then walked out from seeing Bret with all the same down and out facial expression. "How does he look?" Dallas asked.

"Bret is in a coma." Keith said mumbled to him.

"He's in a very deep sleep. The doctors are trying to get him out of it." Wayne kindly said leaning down to little Blade's eye level.

"Your dad is going to be fine!" Ross reassured.

"I never should have left him." Kate repeated as she slid against the wall in tears, holding her mother's necklace tightly. Her family tried to consul her but it didn't help. An hour later, Stu Hart came into the room at a snail's pace looking fragile and weak.

"Come on dad, don't get all worked up." Allison advised. "Why don't we all get lunch?"

"Wait for me," Stu stated. "I want to talk to Kate."

"Kate you coming?" Julie asked. Kate simply shook her head. She and her grandfather silently sat across the room from each other.

"How was New York?" Stu asked.

Kate refused to look him in the eye. His disappointment was apparent. "It doesn't matter papa. Nothing matters now."

"It mattered a week ago when you left." He added. "Your father was heartbroken ya know."

"I know – I just wasn't thinking." She fidgeted with her necklace once more.

"Your mother loved that necklace. She wore it very proudly. You should too."

"I want to go see him."

Walking down the stroke ward was a depressing atmosphere: machines slowly beeping, sobs piercing and voices whispered. It was an incredibly uneasy stroll for Kate. _Room 1303A – B. Hart._

"Dad. Please wake up. Please…this is my entire fault. I'm sorry. I abandoned you when mommy told me not too. Please wake up." She cried.

His skin was pale, white as snow. He looked so cold. That was confirmed when Kate reached for his hand when she sat in the chair next to him. Her father's seemingly lifeless body caused her to completely lose herself.

"Amazing grace, how sweet the sounds, that save a wretch like me. I once was lost but now I found, was blind, but now I see." Kate sung tilting against his chest.


	21. Chapter 21

"Bret! Bret! Wake up, you are going to be late."

Opening his eyes, Bret was face first in the grass. He turned over with Owen reaching his hand out. "You look like you've seen a ghost. Get up, you know how Lori acts when you are late." Owen joked.

He reached for his brother's hand. Then Owen dusted the grass off of his tux. A limousine rolled up next to them. "Get in Bret." A familiar voice screamed.

Stepping into the car he saw his brother Dean laughing and smiling with Owen. "The man of the hour is here!" Dean yelled handing him a glass of champagne.

"Man of the hour?" Bret questioned.

"That bike ride really hit you for a loop." Owen chuckled.

"You got gray hair bro," Dead added. "Julie still screaming at you."

"They are divorced," Owen whispered to him.

The two brothers chuckled as they stopped driving. Bret looked out the window and noticed the familiar landscape.

"Stop with the small talk! What is going on?" Bret said.

"You don't recognize it? It's the condo. Your old place with Lori." Dean answered.

Owen patted Bret on the back, "Listen. You know how convincing she can be. She told us to bring you here for dinner. She wants to talk to you."

Running his fingers through his hair, "I'm dead."

"No you aren't Bret. This is just a dream."

Once inside, Bret took the elevator to _1002 – B & L Hart._ Chills ran down his spine standing in front of the door. He knocked, no answered. He knocked again hearing the door unlock. Gradually, he opened the door to the dimly lit room, candles lit and soft classical music playing. He saw a note on the table, _have a seat and pour some wine. _Bret did as he was told. Swallowing a huge gulp of his wine didn't ease his nervousness.

"I always hated how stupid you look when you're nervous." Bret heard a voice say from the pitch-black kitchen.

"You always used to say how cute it was." Bret mumbled.

"I lied." Lori appeared, walking out of the kitchen holding a well-cooked pot roast on silver china. Bret's gulp sounded louder this time causing Lori to giggle. Lori did age a bit but not by much. She still had clear caramel skin with a little added winkles, white pearly smile and a new bob cut that barely touched her shoulders. Sitting at the long rectangular table, Bret on one end and Lori on the other, they analyzed every feature that had change or they might have forgotten over the past 18 years. Lori smirked as she noticed every grey hair he had. "You not going to eat. I made your favorite." Lori gave her fakest cheery voice and smile Bret had ever seen. No matter what, her true feelings shined through. "Doesn't it look-"

"I'm sorry." Bret's voice was hardly louder than a whisper. Pressing her lips together, she held her feelings inside. "I made mash potatoes too. I know your moms is probably better but-"

"Why did you bring me here Lori?" Bret replied candidly.

"I-I-I wanted to ask you some questions." Lori pulled out a ten pages of questions on loose-leaf paper. Bret groaned.

"Number one, why did you sell our place after I died. Why did you sell our home? The place that we built together."

"Because that place- this place lives and breaths you. The walls basically scream your name every time I walked inside. Our bedroom, I couldn't sleep without you. I had to sell it, too many memories."

"Two, how did you…you fall in love with Julie?" Lori sunk her head down to her plate. She didn't want to hear the answer but she needed to know.

"We met at a wrestling match in Montreal. That's it."

"And…you obviously loved her. You married her right after I left. Was that apart of your grieving process?" Lori chugged her glass of wine and quickly purred herself another and did the same. Her anger was evident.

"Yes, it was a part of my mourning method. I needed someone, someone to come home to. I wasn't in love with her at first. I woke up for the first couple years thinking you were beside me. I fell in love with her when she said she was pregnant with Jade. It was a reality check. You- you were gone. I had to move on."

Sniffing a little, "Next question," She paused seeming to pull herself together. "You were constantly unfaithful to Julie. Did you ever – run around on me? Be honest!"

"Lori…"

"YOU DID!" I knew it. You low life piece of shit. I can't believe you!" Lori screamed.

"Wait, wait! Lo, I would never EVER cheat on you. I never did. I swear…to God. I cheated on Julie because I was going through a lot at first. Then it became a way of staying out of trouble in the business. Everyone was doing drugs and becoming alcoholics. I choose women. Plus, Jules and I fought constantly. But it was never like that with you, promise."

Glaring at him, he knew she was looking into his eyes to find a lie. She didn't find any, "Okay, fine. I believe you. Next, I liked Cody. I really liked him for Kate. You ruined it. Why?"

This caused Bret to laugh rethinking a dream he had with Owen that he said she loved heading Kate and Cody stories. "She was young. He was her first boyfriend. I was supposed to freak. But she's fine now."

Lori shook her head, "No, she isn't. She cries to me Bret, at least once a week. She prays that she finds someone you'll approve of."

"She does?" Bret asked. "She has nothing to worry about. We have a great relationship, ya know. I let her make her own decisions."

Laughing out loud, "You are such a liar." Lori replied. "What about New York?"

"Listen, Kate needs to go to college Lo. The girl could've been in some real danger at seventeen years old going to the big city by herself! Plus, this music thing is just a-"

"Dream? Ironically, when it was my dream, you told me to go for it Bret."

He was stuck. "She went to New York. It's out of her system now."

"She got a contract." Lori said nonchalantly filling her mouth with roast.

"What? How do you – what – why?"

"I don't know, Bret." She took another bite. "Maybe it's a little thing called- talent. But she didn't sign it. Why? Because she wanted YOUR approval."

"Wow, she did that." Lori nodded. "Well, we are going to have to do a lot of -"

"She is doing it. Bret, I see big things for her. I believe her. Next question, why don't you?"

"I do believe in her. I know she has talent but…I want her to make the right choices."

"You are right, she should make the choices. We can just guide her or give her advice. I just want her to be happy, Bret. That's all I ever wanted." Her eyes became a tad bit watery. "Which brings me to my next question. Why didn't you EVER tell Kate about me? Why Bret? I'm her mother…"

Bret rolled his eyes, "Hear me out, I said I was sorry. What else do you want form me?"

"I want the truth. Why did you forget about me? You put in a box in the very back of your closet and never opened it…ever again." She whispered, "That burns. It burns and burns."

"I know that feeling. It does burn. Which is why I did what I did. You left me! You abandoned me. You broke our trust! What else was I supposed to do? It broke my heart when she would ask about you. I pushed you away. That was a mistake. I…didn't want to hurt anymore."

Lori smeared off her running mascara, "You stopped loving me? I never did that to you! I never stopped, ever!" She stood up abruptly from the table and walked away until Bret grabbed her from behind, turned her to face him and violently pushed his lips against her. Lori tried to shove him away but soon gave in when she draped her arms around his neck. Bret opened his mouth to see if she would further give in; she did. After allowing their tongues to mingle, Lori jumped up to hook her legs around his waist. Bret then lead her into their old bedroom, it looked exactly the same. Gently placing her on the bed was then transitioned to them ripped and tearing on each other's clothes. Once naked, the pace immediately slowed down.

"Bret," Lori exhaled. "Next question, is Julie better in bed than I am?"

He chuckled, "Well, I need a refresher course. I'll get back to you." Bret then forced into her as she let out a horrendous gasp. As they made love, Bret felt as if he'd been having sex with strangers for the past eighteen years. Lori felt safe and familiar to him. When they both collapsed onto each other. Bret spent the next ten minutes holding Lori in his arms not wanting this moment to end.


	22. Chapter 22

The scent of her hair always set him at ease. Lori had drifted off to sleep, giving Bret a good hour to take in the bliss of having her cuddling up next to him. Bret has a light smile when she began to wake up wiggling her nose.

Running her fingers through the hairs on his chest gave him chills. "I never remember you having a lot of chest hair."

"This is what happens when I stop wrestling."

"Oh that reminds me. I always knew Vince McMahon was a bad character. I'm so glad you beat the shit out of him."

Bret laughed, "Yep, that was definitely a highlight in my life."

"Do you think you'll ever wrestle again?" She asked.

"After my concussion and what I am going through now, I doubt it. Lo, I think the Hitman is dead."

She scuffed his last comment as if it was never said, "The Hitman is you, Bret. You can't just give that up. Plus, wrestling is who you are. It's your passion. Don't give that up just because some shitty promoter screwed you over. You also can't hold all that emotions inside. You have to –"

"It's just hard. Wrestling was, well I guess it still is, my life and now it's done. I don't know who I am anymore. I'm lost."

"Well, I know who you are. You are a father, brother, son and best friend. I think you need to focus on family now. Speaking of, what the hell is going on with the Hart's these days?"

Bret adjusted resting his back against the headboard, "Oh Lo, tough times. After Owen died, Ellie, Bruce and Diana were selfish and were more concerned about getting jobs from Vince. They betrayed Owen and I will never forgive them for that."

"I miss Ellie. What happened to her? She is Kate's godmother you know."

"Greed and jealously got to Ellie and everyone else in my family." Bret noted.

After lounging for a few more hours, the couple cuddled on the balcony taking a mouthful of hot coco overlooking the sunset. Adding in marshmallows to his drink, "What is going to happen to me baby?"

Kissing his nose, "I think you'll have to leave me soon."

"I can't leave. I wish I could take you with me. I need you. Kate needs you. We can be together again, a family. Bret cried.

"Sweetheart, I've always been with you and Kate. Guiding you the best way I can. I've been on the sidelines. You just haven't noticed."

Clutching her face, he brings his lips to hers. "How much do you love me?" He asked when he broke away only inches from her face.

"More than all the words in the world." She whispered then leaning forward to kiss him again.

"Will you sing our song, Lo?" He asked pulling her closer to him.

Lori giggled, "Our song, wow. You have to love the 80s and Journey. Do you remember when we saw them in concert, front row? One of the best nights of my life, but seriously Bret, I haven't sung in years. I'm a little rusty."

"Please," He massaged her cheek. She grinned staring into his dark eyes. Past him she noticed the sun beginning to fade. Lori knew she didn't have much time left.

"Lying beside you, here in the dark," She leaned closer. "Feeling your heartbeat with mine."

Bret sung intertwined their fingers, "Softly you whisper you're so sincere. How could our love be so blind? We sailed together. We drifted apart. And here you are by my side."

Lori stood up and leaned against the railing staring at the falling sun. Closing her eyes, "So now I come to you with open arms! Nothing to hide, believe what I say." She then reached out her hand to guide him behind her. Bret wrapped his arms her. "So here I am with open arms. Hoping you'll see what your love means to me, open arms."

Bret leaned in for another kiss. Draping their arms around each other extremely tight. It's then nightfall.

A sharp ache surfaced inside Bret's chest and as if a million bricks whacked in the face. He tried to scream in pain but nothing came out. Bret struggled to open his eyes but it felt like weights on his eyelids. He then felt a little feeling as if someone was holding his hand. Halfway opening his eyes, he saw a blurry image of Lori sitting in the chair behind him.

"Lori…" He whispered.

"Nurse! He is awake! He's awake!"

Bret then began to panic when he had no feeling in his left leg and get only feel the tip of his fingertips. "Lo, what's happening?"

"Dad it's me, Kate. You are going to be okay." Kate said leaning over for him to see a closer look. Bret noticed the necklace dangling, the 'LB' pennant and Lori's wedding ring.

"She's gone." Bret cried as doctors and nursed surround the room.

**A/N –** **Readers! I know it's been a long time. I'm adjusting to my freshmen year of college. Yet, I have a balanced schedule now and will be able to post more frequently! PLEASE REVIEW! First time readers or loyal readers. I need your feedback! Peace&love**


	23. Chapter 23

"You are the best dad there ever was," Blade told his father, holding his hand, watery eyed.

Bret didn't respond. After he got out of his coma, he has spent the past 48 hours after the incident in a trance, unwilling to communicate with anyone. Kate had been also been in a trance, in a chair in the corner, spending most of her time writing and reflecting. Mixed with the guilt of her actions, Kate was trapped. She stared at him. He knew she was there, but nothing. The last words he spoke to her were mistaking her for her mother.

"Bret, you are awake," Dr. Watson said cheerfully. "Looks like you have more of your family here today. And Kate, you're still here?"

Kate simply nodded and continued her writing. "Now Mr. Hart, I have some images of your brain to show you. As you can see here, this small coin size spot on the top your head, this is how you suffered a stroke. Now, I can't make any promises about how much you will recover but if you are lucky and work really hard, I don't see why you won't be back on your feet."

Jade, Dallas and Alex grabbed on to each other for comfort as Blade clanged on to his mother. Jade turned to Kate to see her wiping tears from her cheek. Rolling her eyes, she put her focus back on her father.

"Now, can you move your fingers and toes today?"

Taking all of his energy, he barely moved the very tips of his toes and fingers.

"Great job Bret." Julie exclaimed. "Right doc?"

"Yes. That's a really good sign. I'll get back to you later today with when you'll begin physical therapy but for now, just rest!" Dr. Watson waved goodbye to Kate and walked out of the room.

"Well, it's getting late and the kids have school. Everyone hug daddy goodbye. We will see him tomorrow for breakfast!"

The foursome of Harts all hugged and kiss Bret goodbye. "Love you guys."

Everyone had a hint of surprise that he had spoken. "Daddy speaks!" Blade yelled causing Bret to give a small grin.

When they left, three nurses came into the room, one rolling a wheelchair. "Mr. Hart, it's bath time."

"Mmhm." He muttered

As soon as the water splashed against his skin, he bawled. The nurses continued to wash him clean. When he was fresh, he got a catch to take a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His left eye was large and his smile was cracked. His lips and tongue were halfway working.

Wheeling back into the room, Kate had moved. Now writing on the desk next to his bed. Bret just turned over and went to sleep but he was unsuccessful. The tension was unbearable. All Bret could think about was all the promises he made to Lori in which he currently wasn't keeping. Father and daughter acted in silence just as they've been doing.

Kate started to hum a melody and sang, "Have you ever been in love, you could touch the moonlight. When your heart is shooting stars. You're holding heaving in your arms. Have you ever been in love?"

She whispered. "No, no, no don't like that."

"Beautiful."

Only laying one eye on him, "Hmm, thanks." Kate then continued to write.

Suddenly, for the fourth time today, Bret erupted in tears.

Kate became aggravated, "Come on sniffles, enough of the waterworks." She went straight for the tissues handing them to him.

"I'm defeated. I can't overcome the fear that I might never walk."

"Never defeated. You're the Hitman!" She replied as the chair screech when Kate moved it close to him. "You want to talk to me now? Yell, scream, kick me out?"

"Never." Bret whispered. It was apparent on his face that he was trying with all this strength to reach for her hand. She met him half way.

"Daddy, I by no means meant to hurt you by going behind your back. It's just…I felt that if I didn't do this I'd regret it for the rest of my life." Kate genuinely said.

"I don't agree with how you went about it yet I was being terribly difficult on you." Bret said.

She nodded, "Enough with me, now we are going to focus on getting you better!"

"Then we are going to concentrate on you." He said remembering the news of her contact with his dream-like state with Lori. "Tell me about New York?"

Sighing, "Well, I don't think that is a good time to discuss this. I don't want to upset you."

"Shoot kid."

"Epic Records want to sign me!" She shrieked. "But I told them I'd think about it."

"What is there to think about?" Bret struggled to say. It was as if he was speaking Lori's words. "You are doing it but only under one condition. I have to be your manager."

Tears were now falling from her cheeks, "Really? You mean it? Wait, manager?"

"Of course. I believe in you but I don't want people taking advantage of you. I just want you to be happy."

Smiling from ear to ear, Kate got out her laptop. "Now, I hate to talk business right now but you won't believe all of these e-mails you are getting. It's amazing, the UK, Russia, and Pakistan. Who do we know who lives in Russia?"

"My fans, I am forever greatly. You'll know the feeling soon. You'll have millions of fans."

"I can only hope to one day be as successful of you. I really mean that." Kate said.

Kate jumped when the phone started to ring. Bret slightly laughed, the first since his stroke.

"Hello." She cleared her throat. "And who am I speaking with? Uh, okay. One second."

"Who is it?" Bret asked.

Putting her hand over the receiver, "Now don't get upset and keep your blood pressure down. It's…Vince."

Withstanding to tell Kate to slam the phone down, he nodded for her to place the phone to his ear. Bret took a deep breath, "Hello."

Kate impatiently sat in the chair fidgeting in nervousness until she heard her father's voice crack, "I really want to clear the air with you and one of the most critical things to me is that I don't' want my career to be erased."

"That is something I've always wanted Bret," Vince assured him. "I would love to do a anthology of your career. Maybe someday you'd be inducted into the WWF Hall of Fame."

Thirty minutes into their conversation, Kate finally removed the phone from his ear. He then broke down into tears. "Oh my god dad. What did he say to you?"

"Nothing. I just realized that at this moment I just dropped one of the heaviest rocks I've been carrying around with me for so many years."

Four months after the mountain bike incident, Bret was still recovering in the hospital. In these months, he went from being drained from simply turning his hand over and unable to dress, feed or wash himself to ever so slowly being able to lift his arm and holding, on his own, a cup of coffee. Doctors said he only had twenty-five percent of strength on his left side. Every milestone brought tears to his eyes and stress off of his shoulders.

October morning, as usual, Kate walked in bright and early with two coffees and breakfast. "You are up early today." She said noticing he was half way through his newspaper.

"Thank you," He grabbed his coffee. "I skipped through the paper. There was an article I was told I had to read."

"Oh you wrote a new column?" She asked referring to Bret's columns he writes for the Calgary Sun.

He shook his head, "You are on page six." Bret then heard a shriek.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Read it! Read it!"

_**Hitman's Daughter Wrestles in a New Arena**_

_The Sun can now confirmed that Kate Hart, the eldest daughter of wrestling legend, Bret "The Hitman" Hart, has signed a developing contract with Epic Records in the United States. With the songbird currently taking care of her father, who is recovering from a stroke, Epic Marketing director, Lee Stimmel, can only verify, "[We at Epic] are excited to work with Kate and are in talks with her manager, her father, in figuring out further details."_

"You are in talks?" Kate asked.

"Yes, Mr. Walk called me this morning." Bret handed her Page 6.

"Well, as your client, don't you think I should know when – OH MY GOD." She yelled. "What photo of me is disgusting? Who would – you didn't?"

Bret laughed, "They needed a picture. I told Dallas to find one of you."

"Ugh, Dallas! So what did Mr. Walk say?"

"Just that, he wants you to fly to New York in the upcoming weeks to start recording."

Kate's smile faded, "What about you? I can't just leave you here."

"Yes you can. I will be fine." He groaned wanting her to simply trust him. "You have taken me this far. I only have a few more months of recovery left. Please, do this for me." He cried.

February 2003, Bret wheeled himself on the concrete on his driveway for a permanent visit. He always had to go back to the hospital when Bret noticed all the construction happening at his home.

"What the hell is this?" He asked Jim.

Jim turned his head, as if he was shameful. "See, I didn't want to –"

"Dad! You are here." Kate screamed from the doorway. "Come in!"

"Kate, what is going on here?"

"Well, seeing that you were pushing me to go to New York to record, I called Charlie on seeing if I could build a studio here!"

Bret gripped the arms of the chair, "Don't you think you should've discuss this with me."

"That's what I first thought then I remember…you work for me now daddy."

**AN – The next chapter will be the end of "Raising Kate" because she is definitely all grown up now! The next chapter will be a prologue of sorts, leading into the third part of this story named…unknown. COMMENT WITH SUGGESTIONS!**

**Love ya readers. Peace&love.**


	24. Chapter 24

"_Hey Jeffery, how are you today?" Kate Hart shouted to a man with a flashing camera in her face as the paparazzi engulfed her before she walked into the building. In our interview, she shrugged when I asked if she found all the media attention irritating. Kate with a bright smile replied, "Hey, they have a job to do as well." Unlike celebrities who are getting in verbal and sometimes physical battles with the paps, Kate decided to know them by name – call it Canadian hospitality. Her fashion style has definitely lightened up the red carpet, including her Oscar long couture bright yellow gown. Many used the words: new fashion icon, fashion forward and trendsetter. But today a young lady entered into this Seventeen magazine photo shoot holding her father's hand with her hair in a loose ponytail, face makeup free, and wearing True Religion Jeans and a black and pink Hitman t-shirt. This is when the true trendsetter shined through._

_Hart was born to a black aspiring songwriter mother and a Canadian legend father, wrestler Bret 'The Hitman' Hart. Her mother died during labor, and was raised by her father in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. Around her neck at all times is a necklace with the parent's initials along with her mother's wedding ring. After graduation in 2002, she was supposed to attend Ambrose University in Calgary majoring in music education. A few days shy of her 18th birthday, Hart ran away to New York City in pursuit a career in music. The day after turning 18, she was signed by Epic Records, which released her debut album "Hart."_

_Her album, "Hart", was released January of 2004 and has put out a string of hits and innovative music videos for a year now. Her opening single, "Dirty Laundry" was a massive hit where she compares an ex boyfriend to dirty laundry – hence the title. This album reads like a diary of a girl with a broken heart. The now 20 year old has all five of her singles reached the number one spot on both the Billboard R&B and Pop single charts, Top 40 on the Hot 100, and her album reached triple platinum. __Including two American Music Awards and four MTV Music Awards, __she won five trophies Grammy night, including Best New Artist and Record of the Year for "Gravity." After her triumphant Grammy night, "__Hart"__ climbed to Number Three. Kate has also received endorsements from Covergirl, Levi Jeans and Candies. Now after the success of her debut album, Hart is half way through her summer world tour traveling to six continents. This Canadian sweetheart became an American darling and now wants to take the world by storm._

_**17: You've had a crazy year – the album, the awards, and now the tour. How are you handling it all?**_

_**Kate Hart: **__Honestly, I ask myself that every morning I wake up. But I wouldn't be able to get through anything without my dad, who is my manager. I think he goes out of his way to keep me grounded sometimes. [Laughs.] I still don't know if I am handling it but I am just trying to sulk it all in, one day at a time. It obviously can be a bit overwhelming._

_**17: When was the moment you finally felt like you'd really made it as a singer?**_

_**KH: **__Grammy night hands down when Celine Dion and Mariah Carey both came up to me and congratulated me on my performance. They are divas, icons, and legends! That is big to me._

_**17: Why did you name your album, "Hart".**_

_**KH: **__There are two reasons. One being of course because of my last name and all the pressure it comes with that title. Only a select few have any idea what it is like to have a legend as a father. The second is that the entire album involves matters of the heart._

_**17: A lot of fans know about your families influence into the wrestling business. All of your uncles became wrestlers and all of your aunts married them. Now today, your cousins are, in some way, apart of the business. What made you not stir into that direction?**_

_**KH: **__This question is one of the ones I get asked the most and the answer is fairly simple – I am different. In my family, I have always been different. Not only because how I look, but also I wasn't into the things they were into such as wrestling. While all of my cousins were having fake matches in the Dungeon [the legendary basement of the Hart House] I was on the front porch dancing to Janet Jackson. Yes, when I was younger my dad was extremely successful so I'd go on the road with him. But that was only because it was an adventure, not a career choice. Also, after all the terrible things the business was forced upon my family, I could never, ever, picture myself being apart of it- call me bitter._

_**17: Have you ever gotten looked down upon for not being apart of the business? **_

_**KH: **__Wrestling fans are intent on me doing something with the WWE. Honestly, Vince [McMahon] has called the house a couple times wanting to do business with me. My dad always declines before I can talk to him. But when I first started to express my love for music, of course a lot of my family members, including my father at times, didn't take me seriously. Honestly, my uncle Owen was the only person that really believed in me. He was the on that bought me my first piano, when he died, I wrote my first song in tribute to him, and I know that'd he'd be proud of me today. _

_To be continued….._


	25. Chapter 25

_**17: A lot of celebrities that go from being a normal teenage to one in the spotlight realize a lot of things about their relationships and friendships. Have you gone through that?**_

_**KH: **__Well, I have never had friends that weren't related to me. My grandparents had 12 kids so I have a lot of cousins plus my brothers and sisters. I only trust my family even when we are going through hard times where some people aren't speaking to others, I know I can always count on them. My best friend aka my tag team partner is Natalie Neidhart. Our dads were tag team partners during the WWF days and they were one of the best tag teams of all times. I guess you can say we have followed the tradition._

_**17: She must know all the details about your break up with Cody Rhodes [son of wrestling legend Dusty Rhodes] who inspired songs like "Goodbye" on your album. Now, give us the dirt laundry – pun intended.**_

_**KH: **__[Laughs.] First off, I love how investigative the press can be to find out his name. But without giving out too much dirt, I was involved in young love which turned into teenage love which I believed would turn into potentially what would've been marriage at some point. Ten years seems like a long time now. I met him when I was about eight. His father and brother were wrestlers so that would've pleased some of my family members. We had a long distance relationship for all of those ten years and when I graduated that's when our true plans began. Yet, unknown to me, his plans didn't match my plans. He told me he wanted to become a wrestler. Something I made clear I couldn't tolerant because I didn't want to go through that. I thought he would change his mind but he didn't. He broke up with me, with his sole reason being because he wanted to work for the WWE. Later, I found out that he'd been cheating on me._

_**17: How did you handle the breakup?**_

_**KH: **__Not the healthy way that's for sure. I kept all of my feelings bottled up inside for way too long. The only way I released them was through writing but sometimes that isn't enough. Everyone thought I was over it because I never showed emotions toward the situation. I also didn't tell anyone I found out he cheated on me. Probably for his own good, I would hate to see what my dad, uncles and cousins would do to him! Break-ups are so hard to deal with. This is why I enjoy the fact that so many girls and some boys tell me how my album helped them get over a hard breakup. That was my point._

_**17: What have you learned when it comes to love and dating?**_

_**KH: **__That people aren't always, as they seem. I can admit that all the signs were there. I was just blinded by love. Oh, and to answer your next question, I am currently not dating anyone right now and I kind of don't plan on it._

_**17: Your good! Next, what has been your biggest struggle when it comes to relationships?**_

_**KH: **__My biggest struggle now is that I intimidate guys or they want to date me because of who my father is. You have no idea how many blind dates I've been on and the first question is, "So could you get your date to sign this for me?" Major turn-off._

_**17: When your world tour ends do you plan on taking a break?**_

_**KH: **__Oh no, I have to be constantly on the go. Look, I've waited for this moment my entire life. I can't waste it. I hope to have my next album out Spring 2006._

_**17: Minus the breakup, what as been your lowest point in your life?**_

_**KH: **__Every time I lose a family member I feel like I go into a mild state of depression. [Hart shows this, "Bye Bye," the last single from the album.] I wrote Bye after my grandfather died in 2003. That was one of my biggest blows to my family. He was our rock._

_**17: What do you think is one of the biggest misconceptions other people have about you?**_

_**KH: **__This is a tough one. On stage, I transform into a completely different person. I'm wild and spontaneous. I am completely not like that off stage. I am extremely private and kind of shy. Another one is that I am upset by the comments some people in the press have made about my weight. I saw the cover of InTouch of me "crying" about it – completely false. I love my body. I love the fact that I am not as thin as a stick. I have curves. I am not fat – get over it._

_**17: What do you think is one of the biggest flaw is?**_

_**KH: **__This is an easy one. I work myself to the point of exhausted. I am more than a perfectionist my dad jokes all the time. I don't know what it is. Maybe it's I don't want to let people know or let myself down but I constantly overdo it in almost everything I do. World tour in one summer, many call that crazy._

_**17: There are rumors that you and your dad are in the talks of doing a reality show much like the The Osbournes. Want to clear up the rumors?**_

_**KH: **__Reality T.V. is all the rage now and I have to admit that we are both huge fan of shows like The Osbournes on MTV and VH1. We were asked a couple months ago to do this show but we declined. It just isn't the time - maybe in the near future for sure._

_**17: Where do you see yourself in 10 years?**_

_**KH: **__I'd love to when a Tony Award. I am obsessed with musicals and always have been! I'd also see myself still performing. I can't imagine my life doing anything else._

_**EDITORS NOTE: Before this went to press, Kate Hart entered a hospital suffering from "extreme exhaustion," according to a statement issued by a spokesperson for the singer on Thursday (August 26). The singer's father and manager, Bret Hart, checked her into a hospital late Wednesday night (Aug 25), just hours after a show in Hong Kong. Bret Hart put out this statement, "The pace of recording, albums, and this world tour caused Kate to become exhausted. She is fairly ill right now and we will be taking the right measures to make sure she is healthy."**_

A/N – Stay tuned for the next installment, "Becoming Kate."

I can't wait to read your positive and negative responds to this story and ideas and suggestions for the next. THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!


End file.
